Lost
by CyanJames2819
Summary: A new creature is now loose in Equestria, and the Princess of the Night must figure out what it is, before anything happens. Fluttershy went missing and Luna fears the worst, but what she doesn't know, is that she's still alive and well. And now, a dark force known as the Nightmare Forces were threatening Equestria and the royal pony sisters. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Investigation

**Author's Note: Hey there, I kinda done this a little quick because I'm gonna be out of town for a couple of days. I'll fix a few things when I come back. Enjoy,**

**Lost**

**Chapter 1:**

**Investigation**

In the cool night of Equestria, Luna, an alicorn with great power and the second princess of Equestria, raised the moon using her magical horn.

The night sky is littered with shining stars, great art works of constellations and the moon shinning bright with pride.

"Is it even possible to make your night more beautiful?" Celestia came up behind and stood beside her little sister. She then nuzzled her cheek with hers.

"Yes dear sister, I am thinking of new designs for the constellations. But it's a work in progress" she answered and looked up at the night sky.

Celestia nuzzled her once more, "Well goodnight dear sister. It is nice having you back" she started walking off in the palace.

"Goodnight Tia, it's nice being back" Luna replied while looking back at her sister.

She then felt a surge of energy around her. She quickly looked back and looked around for the source on the ground. But all she saw were the streets lights of Ponyville and the dark forests.

Then a flash of light caught her eye and looked up to see what looks like a falling star, but something about was out of place. It arched through the sky and made a great flash of light in the northern kingdom.

She quickly teleported herself to her room and grabbed a piece of paper and a feather dipped in ink. She quickly wrote down on the paper, rolled it up, wraps it with a blue ribbon, drips the melted wax from the glowing candle and magically sends it away with a flash.

She teleported herself back on the balcony and looked to where the falling object landed.

The next morning, she packed a few things in her saddlebag and wore a dark cloak. She heard the doors to her dorm open, "Sister? Where are you going?" she heard Celestia.

Luna put on her saddlebag and faced her sister; "To the northern kingdom dear sister" she answered and went past Celestia.

Celestia followed her down, "The northern kingdom? May I ask why?" she asked.

Luna was caught off guard by her question, "Aah, just for a little, ah, v-visit" she answered and smiled nervously.

They both got out and Luna speeded up to her dark icy blue carriage strapped to two Bat ponies. She got in and waved to her sister, "I-I'll see you in the afternoon Tia" she bid goodbye to her sister and the carriage started going. Celestia waved back with a sly smile.

Luna sat back on her carriage, sighed in relief and put her saddlebag to her side. She then started wondering what in the world she saw last night. Maybe a stray meteor or some space junk of some sort, she hoped.

After an hour, the air around her started to feel cool. She looked out and saw the crystal palace up ahead.

They landed down and Luna got out with her saddlebag on her back. She saw Princess Cadence waiting for her at the entrance. She smiled and went up to her, "Good morning, Cadence" she greeted.

Cadence nodded and smiled, "Good morning, Luna" she greeted back with a smile.

They both started going in with two crystal mare maids. "So are you sure what you saw was true in the letter?" Cadence asked her.

Luna nodded, "Yes I am sure Cadence" she answered and both got in a dining room. The room was huge just like the palace Luna lived in, but this one was made of crystal.

They both got to the end of the long table and sat down. They both ate and spoke, "Have you told your sister Celestia yet?" she asked and took a bite from her pancakes.

Luna lightly shook her head, "Not yet, I must be sure what I saw is true" she answered and picked up a cup of water with her magic.

"Then I would like to come along with you, Luna" Cadence said to her, "This is my home and I must know if it's in danger or not" she said to her, looking at the other princess, lightly frowning.

Luna sighed, "Then so be it" Luna answered and finished her breakfast, Cadence as well.

Cadence looked at the maid standing a few feet beside her, "I will be out for an hour" she said to the maid and she nodded. She looked at Luna, "When will we start going?" she asked.

Luna finished her cup of water and set it on the table, "Sooner the better" she answered.

They got out of the crystal palace; Cadence had a white cloak on and a fluffy hat. Cadence looked at Luna, "Do you know where it landed?" she asked and both got in front of Luna's carriage.

Luna opened it for her, "I measured its trajectory and speed" she got in with her and closed the carriage door, then took out a map of the northern kingdom out of her saddlebag. There was a red circle on the map, "It should be around in this area" she pointed out.

The carriage started moving and flew off towards the supposed crash site.

They flew around, trying to find a crater of some sort for an hour, but haven't found anything yet.

Luna sighed, defeat now starting creep in her. "There! The crater!" Cadence point on the other side of the carriage. Luna quickly went beside her and looked to where she was pointing.

And there it was, a small dent about a mile away. She stock out her head from the window and looked at the bat ponies and pointed, "Head towards the crater! A mile that way!" she yelled and they both nodded and set a new course.

They landed down on the snowy ground and the two princesses got out the carriage to take a look. Cadence gaps, the crater was thirty feet wide and dug down to the ground, making a layer of glass on the ground.

Luna then spots something in the center and started going down. As she got to the glassy ground, she felt it was still a little warm. She got to the center and found… claw prints, four of them to be precise.

She then followed the prints in the glass and on to the snowy ground. She got back up on the flat ground and followed the prints till it ended suddenly. She looked around and saw light streaks on the snowy to the sides of the prints.

She took out a piece of paper and a pencil. She sketched out the four clawed prints and the crater and made a few notes. She then took a few samples from the glass and the snowy ground in small glass bottles, capped with a cork.

Cadence went up beside her while Luna put the papers and bottles in her saddlebag, "What does this mean?" she asked her.

Luna looked at her and pointed to the claw prints, "We have a new creature loose" she answered. She watched as Cadence went up to the prints.

Luna looked at the direction the prints were going and her eyes went wide, "It's heading south to Equestria!" she yelled and flew over to her carriage.

Cadence quickly got back to her and got in the carriage with her, "We must warn your sister, Celestia" she said to her and Luna nodded in agreement. Then the carriage started going back the crystal palace.

**Author's Note: That was chapter 1, hope you enjoyed reading and sorry for not updating 'New Beginning'.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Luna: What in the world did you release!?**

**Me: Aaah... (Smiling nervously)**

**Luna: If Fluttershy dies, you know what happens to you, right.**


	2. Chapter 2: Everfree

**Author's Note: here is the next chapter of lost, enjoy.**

**Lost**

**Chapter 2:**

**Everfree**

In the morning cool air just outside of Ponyville, in Fluttershy's small cottage, the butter yellow, pink manned and tail Pegasus woke up.

Fluttershy slowly stretched on her soft bed and silently yawned. She rubbed her eyes with one of her hoof and looked around her room with a sly smile.

Her room was lit up with the sun light coming in her window.

Then the Rooster sounded its trade mark call just outside her home. She got up from her bed, opened up her window and saw Mr. Rooster on top of the little nest home for chickens.

"Good morning, Mr. Rooster!" she greeted in her timid voice and waved her hoof.

She trotted down to the living room and saw her animal residence all awake, crawling and flying around the living room. She smiled at the site.

Few birds perched themselves on top of her head and on her back, then the squirrels and other small woodland creatures went up to her.

"Good morning" she greeted with a gentle smile.

She trotted on over to the two bags of animal and bird food, filled up the measuring cup with food and filled up the bowls and bird feeds for the animals eat.

She then felt something kicking on her fore hoof and looked to see it was none other than Angel.

"Oh, good morning, Angel" she leaned down to greet him with a gentle smile.

He crossed his little arms, frowned and tapped his foot rapidly, getting a little impatient.

"Oh, sorry, Angel Bunny" she quickly trotted over to her fridge and took out a fresh orange carrot on hoof. She turned around and showed the orange root to the small white bunny.

He smacked it away and took a rather large book from behind him, flipped through the pages rapidly and pointed on a picture of a salad, nicely decorated with vegetables and fruits, finished with a strawberry at the top.

"Oh my, I don't think I can make that, but, I can try" she grabbed the book and flew on over to her kitchen counter.

After a few difficulties at trying at first try, she managed to make it exactly how it looks on the cook book.

She showed it to Angel, "There you go, Angel" she smiled with closed eyes.

Angel looked at the bowl closely, and then smacks the bowl of salad on Fluttershy's face. The bowl falls off and she blinked a few times in confusion. Angel hopped on over up the little stairs to the counter, grabs the cook book, got back down and showed the picture in front of her.

She looked at what he was pointing at and saw the little strawberry at the top of the salad. "Oh, sorry about that, but I can't find a strawberry" she apologized. He tapped furiously at the picture. "O-okay, I-I'll go and get one in Ponyville then" she wiped away the rest of the remaining salad from her face.

She went over to the door and looked back at Angel, who was waiting for her to get out with crossed arms.

"I-I'll be right back with the strawberry" she bid goodbye, got out while closing the door behind her.

She got into town after a few minutes of trotting. She got into a few open stores to find the missing Strawberry for Angel. After three hours of searching for the lost berry she started going back, her head lowered in defeat.

She then saw a familiar white fabulous unicorn trotting over to her. "Goodness, I finally found you!" Fluttershy stopped and Rarity faced her.

"Oh, good morning, Rarity" Fluttershy greeted.

"What's wrong darling? You look a little down" Rarity asked in concern.

The timid Pegasus sighed and looked down to the ground, "I couldn't find a strawberry for, Angel Bunny's, salad. I looked everywhere in Ponyville" she said, then thought and looked at the Everfree Forest.

"That little rabbit? Are you serious? Ugh, never mind that. Are you still open for our annual Spa date?" she asked.

Fluttershy looked back and nodded her head lightly, "I might be a little late, b-but I'll be there" she smiled.

Rarity smiled back; "Okay darling, I'll see you this afternoon" Rarity said and trotted off to her boutique.

Fluttershy looked at the Everfree forest again, "I-it's not so bad. I just have to find a strawberry bush, grab a berry, and I'll be back in time for the spa" she said to herself and started going towards the dark forest.

She slowly went through the forest, crouched down and looked around in fear of something jumping at her, or sneaking up on her.

"Okay Fluttershy, just find the bush, and head back" she said to herself while darting her eyes and head, side to side.

Then ahead of her, she saw the heavenly berry bush in the light. She smiled brightly and quickened her pace.

She reached it and first took a berry for herself and ate it to be sure they were good to eat. She swallowed and smiled, "Just right" she said to herself and picked another berry with her mouth gently and started turned to head back to Ponyville.

Just as she started going, a pack of three strange shadowy creatures got in front of her path. She quickly got behind a tree. Hoping they didn't see her.

She heard the creatures sniffing the air and going towards her. She slowly goes around the tree to avoid being seen by the creatures as they walked past her.

She took a peek and the creatures coats were black flams in the shape of a wolf, eyes purple and a foot taller than her.

She looked back and froze. On of then was right at her face, growling death at her. It gapped its jaws and launched at her. Fluttershy docked and the creature hit its nose against the tree. Fluttershy started galloping away from the dark creatures, but she was heading away from the safety of Ponyville as well.

She gasped, while still holding onto the berry with her mouth. She had a good head start from the creatures, but she had no idea where exactly she was going.

She then tripped on a surfacing root and landed on her left wing painfully. She cried out in pain and looked to see her feathers all bent and limp. She started crying, but then heard the creatures gaining on her.

She got up on her hooves painfully and started galloping again, tears still flowing from her eyes.

She got to a clearing, but it wasn't a path to Ponyville, just an open field. She started galloping to get to the other side. She looked back and saw the creatures still going after her.

She tripped on her hooves and fell on the grassy ground, hard. She looked back with teary eyes and saw one of them gaining on her and gapped its jaws at her.

"_This is it. This is my time"_ she thought to herself as she looked at the thing jumping at her then… blew up?

The other two stopped and looked around to see what caused one of their own to blow up like that. Fluttershy was equally confused and looked around to see what caused it.

Then suddenly, a creature fell from the sky and lands on the second creatures, turning it to inky smoke.

The new creature had a long slender brown body, its throat, stomach and at the bottom of its tail were lighter brown, long tail with bushy tip, four clawed hands and feet, and had large feathery wings. It had two horns going back, long ears and dark brown hair going back. Its eyes were like that of a snake or dragon and sapphire blue in color.

The last creature growled and went faster the attacker. The mystery creature leaned its head back, and then shot out a blue fireball to the other. The ball of fire got through the creature, turning it to smoke and blew up on one of the trees in the forest.

Fluttershy looked at the creature with wide eyes in fear and awe. It then turned to look at her. Fluttershy started inching away from it, in fear of being killed by the strange creature, but then hit a tree, stopping her from going any further.

It started going to her in its own pace, its expression blank, no grins, no frowns, and no smile, no anything, just blank.

A million things started going through her head, first, starting with death, torture, trophy or even a slave.

It got to her and looked down at her. She covered her eyes with her fore hooves and her body shook in fear. Her left wing started to cool and get numb, _"W-what's happening to my wing?"_ she thought to herself.

She took a peek and saw the creature lightly blowing icy cold air on her wing. He finished, his eyes started glowing and gently folded her wings in the correct pattern with his magic.

It looked up and snaps two twigs and a long vine from a tree. It set the two parallel on her wing, then started wrapping the vine around her wing, then around her body to keep it in place. It then finished with a little knot at the end.

Then they both heard a loud roar in the forest and it looked. Fluttershy's body was then levitated and was set on the creatures back, slightly spread his wings to keep her in place.

They both then started going through the forest, and Fluttershy was confused where they were going, or what it was doing to keep her safe. Every time a large creature came by, they hide to let the beasts go by.

Fluttershy stayed quiet through the whole way, fear still lingering in and around her. Whenever it checked on her, she looked away shyly, her pink main shielding her face from it.

After what seemed like hours, it took her to a well hidden cave in a rocky mountain, surrounded by the think forest. It took her in, went on over to a mat of mushrooms and gently put her on living bed.

It went over to the entrance of the cave and rested down, looking out to watch if there's any danger coming.

After a few minutes of silence, Fluttershy summoned up all her strength to decide to break the silence, "Um… th-thanks for s-saving me" she thanked it, stuttering.

It looked at her; "Glad to" it answered and looked back out.

His voice was… normal. Not too low, not too high, not menacing or dangerous for that matter. But he didn't sound very nice or happy, just… just like a blank piece of paper, not written or drawn, just blank.

After a few more moments, she spoke up again, "Um… m-my name's, Fluttershy" she introduced herself timidly.

"Nebula" he answered while looking around the forest.

He then stood up and started walking out, Fluttershy started to panic a little, "Stay here" he said, and went out of site.

Fluttershy waited, curled up on her bed of mushrooms, looking around the dark cave. She then looked at her broken wing on her side, it was well cared for, but the numbness started to melt away and she could feel the stinging pain coming back.

She started to winced and tensed her body in pain. She then heard him coming back in the cave and looked to see he held a large leaf full of items with his mouth.

He got to her and set the leaf down and the contents spills out. He looked at her, "Your wing" he said to her, still having the blank voice and expression. She nodded and painfully turned her body around.

He then leaned in and blew out a small blue flam on the vine. She thought it would burn, but the whole thing bursts into flames, not combusting her in the process.

Her wing went limp painfully and she whimpered in reaction. He then picked up a small think stick and showed it to her, "You might want to bite on this" he said to her.

She then knew what was going to happen, she hesitantly bit on the stick and closed her eyes. "This will hurt" he said to her and grabs onto her limp wing.

She started biting down just by the grip then he yanked on her wing, causing her to scream out and bite down on the stick in immense pain. Tears started to form and slid down her cheeks, then felt her wing getting numb again.

She looked and saw her wing look normal again, and he applied numbing cold air to her wing. He gently folds it back in place, grabs two more sticks, puts them in place, and covers it up with a large leaf. He grabs more vines and wraps it up with his magic and ties it.

After that, he scoops up a pile of berries and fruits, puts them in a smaller leaf and puts the small leaf bowl in front of her. He reached out and grabs the stick in her mouth. It had deep teeth marks imbedded in the piece of wood.

He looked at her and wipes away her tears from her cheeks, "Sorry, Fluttershy, but your wing needed to be fixed" he apologized, went back on over to the entrance and rested down.

Fluttershy sniffled and looked down at the little pile of fruits. She looks back at him, "Thank you" she thanks him once more and started eating the berried and fruits one by one, and making little nibbles.

Nebula looks back at her, eating the little berries. He then felt a spark lighting inside. He had no idea what it was, but it was warm. He never felt this before; all his time of living, all he ever felt was cold. He was lost.

**Author's Note: That was chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it. the next might be up in two days time.**

**Till next time, have a ice day and good reading.**

**Me: Hey, Luna, happy I didn't kill Shy?**

**Luna: You're just lucky she's okay. I would've put you in a building sized cannon and shot you to the moon and say, "Do You Like Banana!?".**

**Me: ...**


	3. Chapter 3: Search Party

**Author's Note: Here is another chapter of Lost, enjoy.**

**Lost**

**Chapter 3:**

**Search Party**

The next morning in the cave of the Everfree, Fluttershy stirred from her slumber, and yawned. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She then shot them open and lifted her head, swiftly looked around in confusion.

She looked towards the entrance and saw the creature, resting and looking out the cave. Memories then started to flood her mind and remembered her savior.

She looked to her side and saw his handy work on her wing. She made a sly smile and looked back at him, "Um, g-good morning, N-Nebula" she greeted timidly.

He looked back at her and nodded, then went right back on looking back out.

After a few moments of silence, Fluttershy's stomach decided to break it with an embarrassing growl. She blushed and slowly started curling up on her mushroom bed in embarrassment. She looked at him and saw one of his ear twitches in response.

So he stood up, stretched a little, sharpened his claws on the rock wall, making sparks and started going out.

Fluttershy looked at her stomach, "You just have to get hungry, didn't you" she said and her stomach growled in response.

Nebula got into the forest, and magically plucked a large leaf coming out of the ground.

Ten feet later, he found a blueberry bush and started picking them. After a few minutes, he got the leaf full with fruits and berries again.

He then heard a distant river, then thought of going there to get a bight after he delivered Fluttershy's breakfast.

He was levitating the leaf bowl beside him and got out the forest. He then noticed a little patch of flowers near the entrance of the cave. He just ignored those and went in.

He saw Fluttershy resting on the mushrooms, resting her head on her fore hooves. He slowly got to her and set the leaf bowl down beside her head.

She got a little surprised by his sudden appearance, but smiled at him. What were these face expressions she gave him? Were they fear? Happy? Sad? What were they?

"Thank you" she thanked him, dragged the bowl closer to her and started nibbling.

Her eating pattern was… what is it? It was… was… what? He then turned and started going back to the entrance, hunger still reminding him he needed to eat to survive.

He then heard her soft voice, "Um… w-where are you going… if you don't mind" she asked.

He looked back, "Need to eat. Be back in a few minutes" he answered. He then spread his wings, jumped and started flying to where he heard the river.

It took a few moments, but he found it nonetheless. He then flew over the large river and saw little shadowy figures in the water, swimming against the current.

He then aimed to one and started dive bombing towards his target. He hit the water, opened his mouth and waited for the right moment to snap his jaws.

He felt the fish with his tongue and shut his jaws tight. He opened his eyes and started swimming up. Thankfully, the river wasn't that dangerous to swim on. The fish wiggling in his mouth was a good catch; it should keep him going till mid-afternoon.

He got to the shore, bit down on the fish and killed it to end its misery. He then grabbed it by its tail and bit off half of it body, chewed for the moment and swallowed.

He looked at the other half, and decided to blow fire on it, cooking it on his claws. He finished and saw it steaming heat and darkened a little.

He took a bite and chewed. He liked it a lot better this time, cooked fish is something he can get used to. Though his expression was still the same.

Back in Ponyville, Rarity was going to Fluttershy's cottage, a little disappointed about yesterday's supposed spa date.

"I swear, if that little rabbit keep on bossing her around, there's no doubt in my mind he will regret ever meeting me" she mumbled to herself.

She got to her cottage and something was out of place, it was too calm. It looked like the place was abandoned. She started to get a little worried and quickened her pace.

She got to the door and knocked, "Fluttershy dear! Are you home!?" she called out, no response. She knocked again, "Fluttershy! You're starting to worry me!?" she yelled again, nothing.

Out of concern, she opened the door anyway and got in. Everything was still in place, except for the animals. "Fluttershy, dear!" she yelled out.

She looked around the living room, and the kitchen, nothing. She then went up the stairs and looked in the bathroom, then her room.

She got in the threshold of her room and stopped as she saw the little white bunny, crestfallen in front of the window, sunlight coming down on him.

She didn't like the little bossy bunny, but this time, she was worried for him and Fluttershy.

She slowly got in the room, "Um, Angel, darling, do you know where Fluttershy is?" she asked the saddened bunny. No response and his little ears were covering his face. She cleared her throat, "Angel, please answer me, do you know where, Fluttershy, is?" she asked again, with a little more authority. He shook his head lightly.

She then levitated him and rested him on her back. She then bolted out the room and the cottage. She galloped towards Ponyville to meet up with her friends.

She got to the library first and knocked on the door frantically. She waited for a moment, and checked on Angel, who was still crestfallen.

The door finally opens, "Oh, hey Rarity" Spike greeted but she just ran past him.

"Twilight! Twilight! Ugh, where is she!?" she looked around the library frantically.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" Spike asked and closed the door.

Rarity, went up to him, "Where's, Twilight!?" their noses touched, pressed and Spike started to get a little nervous.

Twilight got out and kitchen with a tea cup levitated to her side, "Oh, hi Rarity" she greeted.

Rarity looked at her and rushed up to her, "Twilight! You have you help me find, Fluttershy!" she yelled.

"What?" she looked confused and leaned back.

"Fluttershy's, cottage is abandoned, I can't find her there, and her poor bunny is depressed!" she showed the crestfallen Angel on her back. She looked at him with sorrow, "Poor baby misses his mommy" she nuzzled him on the cheek.

"Really? When did she go missing?" Twilight asked and gave the cup of tea to Spike, who stood beside them.

"Well…" Rarity looked thoughtful, "She didn't come to our annual spa date yesterday afternoon, but I don't know exactly when she went missing" she answered. She looked at the floor, saddened, "Now I just feel terrible about being upset with her" she said.

"M-maybe she's still in town, or somepony saw her where she went" Twilight tried to assure her.

Rarity sighed, "I hope so" she answered, still looking down at the floor.

They both searched the whole town with Spike and the rest of their friends. Pinkie cleared half of the town in a flash, still no sign of the timid pony.

Out of all of them, Rarity started losing it. She started hipper ventilate. "Calm down, Rarity. We'll finder" Twilight tried to assure her.

She started taking deep breaths, "Maybe… maybe she's Not in town… M-maybe she's in…" she froze and looked at the dark forest.

She gathered up her strength and started going towards the forest with Angel still on her back.

"Rarity! Where are yah goin'!?" Applejack shouted.

"Finding, Fluttershy" she answered with determination, and Angel started to be determined as well.

The rest went besides her, following her, "You're not going in alone" Twilight said to her.

Throughout the day, they looked and looked in the Everfree, but couldn't find a trace of their lost friend. The sun started to set under the horizon.

"Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Where Are You Darling!?" Rarity yelled.

Twilight went up to her, "Rarity, it's gonna get dark soon" she said to her.

Rarity looked at her, "B-but what about Fluttershy!?" she faced her.

Twilight saddened, "Yes, but it's too dangerous to go looking for her in the night. We'll start looking for her first thing in the morning, I promise" she tried to change her mind.

Rarity looked behind her and into the dark forest, "Fine…" she started heading back, Twilight just behind her and the others meeting up with them.

They all got to their homes, Rarity slowly getting to hers, bringing Angel with her. When she got to her boutique, the sky was already dark, littered with little stars.

She opened the door and saw her little sister, Sweetie Belle, sleeping on the floor. She made a sly smile, and picked her up with her magic. She brought her sister to her room and gently put the little filly down to her bed and pulled up her covers. And last, she gave her a goodnight kiss on her forehead.

She went to her own room and went up to her bed. She looked at Angel and he was sleeping soundly on her back. She carefully levitated him on her bed. She got in as well and pulled up the covers.

She pulled the little bunny closer to her and gently wrapped her hooves around him, cuddling him. She sighed sadly and closed her eyes to drift off to sleep.

Back in the cave, Fluttershy and Nebula got themselves a midnight snack. Fluttershy started to get used to her new friend, but she never seen him smile or angry in anyway. But he took good care of her.

She swallows her last strawberry and looked at him, resting beside the mushroom bed. "Um… i-if you don't me asking… Nebula…" she said to him.

He looked at her, "Yes?" he answered.

"Um… do-do you ever, um, sm-smile?" she asked shyly.

"Smile?" he said and she nodded. "What is smile? And what is the meaning of it?" he asked her instead.

"Oh… um… w-when you're happy, excited, or thankful, you smile, like this" she showed him her adorable, bashful smile, then blush by his stare.

"Then it is good to smile?" he said, and she nodded again.

He started to move his lips to copy her on trying to smile. He twitched both his cheeks and started slowly smiling on his own.

Fluttershy giggled, "That's right, you got" she said to him.

He stopped smiling and looked out the entrance to see the night sky. He then heard her yawn and looked to see her resting her head on her fore hooves.

She looked at him, "Goodnight" she said and closed her eyes.

He stood up and went over to the entrance to look out. After a few minutes, he heard her moan and stir behind him. He looked and saw her body was shaking from the cool air.

She tucked her legs in and her muzzle to warm them, but her body was still shaking. She curled up a little more and shifted her body to face him.

He then started feeling the urge to help her somehow. She was getting cold, but what can he do? He started looking around for the solution, but there was nothing warm.

But then looked at his wings and they kept him warm. So he stood and went over to her and rested down beside her. He then wrapped his wing over her, and pulled her a little closer to him.

She opened her eyes when she felt a warm embrace wrapped around her. She looked and saw Nebula and his wing covering her whole body.

She didn't know what to say, but when she felt a cold breeze go between them, she scooted a little closer to close that gap. At this point, she was very sure her whole face was red, but he felt so warm, she didn't care if her whole body turned red.

She rested her head, on his side, cuddling him. She smiled and went back to sleep in his warm embrace. "Thank you" she thanked him.

"Goodnight" he replied and watched the night sky through the cave entrance.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed reading.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Me: Hey, Luna, any luck on finding, Shy?**

**Luna: No, I haven't shown up on the story for that just yet.**

**Me: Oh... Awkwaaaard...**


	4. Chapter 4: Annoyance

**Author's Note: Is it just me? Or are the chapters getting longer? Awesome! Well, here's another chapter for my fellow readers, enjoy.**

**Lost**

**Chapter 4:**

**Annoyance**

On the watch tower of the Canterlot castle, stood the princess of the night, beaming the land with a frown. "Where are you?" she said silently to herself.

She told her dear sister Celestia about the falling star and tried to show her the crater, but the morning blizzard covered it all up, only leaving a slight dent in the snow. They managed to dig and find the glass ground, making her sister Celestia believe what she saw.

They also managed to dig out the glassy mass out of the frozen dirt ground and transported it to the Canterlot castle to be examined by their scientists.

Within a day, they found small trace of radiation, after a couple more; the core was made of solid diamond. They couldn't find out why exactly there was large diamond core, but they ignored that and continued on studying on what made the clear glass mass.

Seems like the only evidence on what the creature looks like were four clawed prints and light streaks on the snow, which Luna found out were feather streaks.

After a week, she noticed something missing in the sky. One of the birth place of the great stars was missing, a nebula. That one mass cloud of gas she barely knew, she knew well enough about the others, sometimes making conversations with them, but that particular one stayed silent.

She tried everything, from kindly, soft, demanding, going slow and one time when she got bored, tried to have a tea party with it. So after countless attempts, she gave up and left it alone.

Now, the missing nebula might have gone rogue on her home. Without the knowledge of its personality, or anything for that matter, the creature might be dangerous and powerful.

Just when she focused on the lights of Ponyville, she noticed a flash and heard hooves step down behind her.

"Dear sister, the Element of Kindness is missing from Ponyville!" Celestia quickly went beside her sister and levitated Twilight's note in front of her.

Luna quickly read the note, closed her eyes and sighed, "This is not good, we must aid them the first thing in the morning with the search" she looked at her sister, "I will join with the search, I must be sure it is not the work of the mystery creature" she said to her.

Celestia nodded in approval, "Okay little sister, but be careful, we do not know what it can do" she said to her with a bit of concern in her tone.

In the early morning hours, Luna gathered up twenty unicorn scouts, complete with a camouflage armory and two retractable spears attached to their sides. When needed, they can handle the spears themselves, or just leave them on the sides and keep on pointing them to the foe, with good hoof grip on the ground.

As Luna appeared out of the main entrance of the castle, the scouts all stood at attention to their superior.

There was a large carriage parked beside Luna's dark chariot, being pulled by six Pegasus.

She then stood in front of the scouts with authority and a poker face, "Your job is to find one of the Elements of Harmony barer known as, Miss Fluttershy. Her coat is yellow, pink mane and tail with three butterflies as a cutie mark. In all your power, protect her at any coast" she finished.

"Yes your, Majesty!" they all said in unison.

"Good, now let's get going" she started going to her chariot and the scouts to the carriage.

Rarity packed herself and the bunny some food in her saddlebag for the whole day. She got the bag on her back and Angel hopped up and sat on her back as well.

"Hey sis, can I help!?" she heard Sweetie Belle and turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie, you can't" she answered, and her little sister pulled her ears back and started to whimper, "Buuut…" Rarity leaned in with a sly smile, "I heard, Spike, would need some help in the library with, Twilight, gone" she whispered to her.

Sweeties ears perked up in interest, "R-really?" her cheeks started to blush.

"Uh-huh" Rarity answered.

Sweetie Belle looked thoughtful for a moment, and then looked up at her, "O-okay" she answered and her cheeks became brighter.

"Okay, Sweetie, one more thing. Check up and feed, Opal, for me while I'm gone" she said to her and her little sister nodded happily with a smile.

As they both got to the library, they saw the other five waiting with saddlebags on just outside the entrance. As they got to the little group, Rarity went up to Twilight, Spike standing beside her.

"Good morning, Twilight" she greeted.

"Oh, good morning, Rarity" she greeted back.

"My little sister, Sweetie Belle, would like to help, Spike, in the library while you're gone" she looked at her little sister to her side and saw she started blushing again, she just looked so adorable.

"Oh, okay" Twilight looked at Sweetie with a smile, "Thank you" she thanked the little bashful filly.

After a few minutes, all they did was stand around and talk, and Rarity started to get a little impatient. She looked at Twilight again, "What are we waiting for!? We have to find, Fluttershy!?" she frowned at the lavender unicorn.

"We are waiting for extra help from, Princess Luna" she answered and looked up to the sky.

There, Luna's chariot was leading and the large carriage just behind them. They landed down behind the library and slowed to a stop. The six, Spike and Sweetie Belle ran around the tree and saw Luna getting off her chariot.

Twilight went up to her, "Good morning, Princess Luna" she greeted.

She nodded, "Good morning, Twilight Sparkle. It is nice to see you again" she greeted back.

Then the scouts started pouring out the carriage and stood in a perfect line. Everyone gapped with wide eyes.

"Oh my. When Celestia told me she was sending some help, I never thought of this" Twilight followed Luna to stand in front of the scouts.

"Miss Fluttershy, is the Element of Kindness. Without her, then the Elements of Harmony is useless" she said to her.

Luna looked at the scouts, "Report to me telepathically every hour, understood!" she said to them in her strong voice.

"Yes your, Majesty!" they all replied in unison.

"Good, now go find the missing pony" she ordered they all went in the forest in pairs.

Rarity went up to her, "Thank you for the help, Princess Luna" she bowed and the bunny on her back bowed as well.

"You're welcome" she answered.

"Okay everypony; let's find our timid little friend, Fluttershy!" Applejack yelled and started trotting to the forest with the other three following her. Rarity started following as well.

Twilight looked at Spike and Sweetie Belle behind her, "I'll be back at night, keep the library clean and keep helping the customers" she said to them both and they saluted at her.

In the forest, Twilight went up to Luna, "So what's with the armed scouts? That is way too many armed ponies just for a little search party" she said to her.

Luna sighed, "Two weeks ago, something fell from the sky and landed in the northern kingdom. I went to check with, Cadence, and found the crater. But we also found clawed foot prints in and out of the crater" she answered and kept on looking

"Y-you mean there's a creature on the loose in Equestria? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"We didn't want the others to find out. We didn't want riots and panicking ponies in Equestria. So we kept it secret to prevent those from happening" she answered.

"So the armed unicorn scouts are extra defence just in case?" Twilight said.

"Yes" Luna answered.

In the cave, Fluttershy cuddled closer to the warm mass and quietly sighed happily. She opened her eyes and saw her savior, resting his head on his arms, asleep.

The first time in these past few days, she finally saw him resting for once. He still kept a good embrace with his wing.

It was like she went back in time to when she remembered her mother embracing her like this every night to get her to sleep. It was good being embraced like this again.

She closed her eyes again to rest a little more and rubbed her cheek on his side.

After what seemed like a few seconds, she opened her eyes again and saw him looking out the entrance. He still had that same blank expression.

"Good morning" she greeted, yawned and rubbed her eyes with her hoof.

"Morning" he greeted back.

She loved how he took good care of her, changing her bandages every couple of hours and keeping her stomach full.

Her wing only ached now, no more pains, except when she accidentally moves it on her own, which she did a couple of times.

Now thinking about her home, she started to get a little worried about her little Angel Bunny. Thinking and thinking more about home made her feel home sick and miss her friends and Angel.

She looked up at Nebula, "U-um, w-when can I go back home? If you don't mind" she asked.

He looked at her, opened his wing a little to take a good look at her injured wing. He looked back at her and she looked pretty hopeful, but he still needed to learn more about emotional expressions.

He stood up and stretched, "Breakfast first, then we go" he answered and started heading out.

Her world brightened up and squeal with joy.

They both ate, Fluttershy happily eating hers. He stood up and looked at her, "Can you walk?" he asked.

She hadn't really walked, mostly just moving around with her knees. She took her breath and slowly started get up, one hoof at a time. She stood up and started her first step with her right fore hoof, then her left back hoof. But when she tried with her left fore hoof, she cringed in pain.

She could use her other three with barely any effort, but her shoulder blade was also connected to her wing, causing her to move it.

He saw her have difficulties; so he just levitated her on his back and secured her with his wings.

He still felt very warm, teasing her to go back to sleep. He got out the cave with Fluttershy on his back and saw the white flowers lightly swaying by the cool breeze.

Fluttershy looked at them with a sly smile, "They look beautiful, never seen them before" she leaned forward to get a better look.

He magically plucked one of them and gently positioned on her right ear. She smiled brightly, gasped and hugged his neck tightly, "Thank you!" she thanked him happily with a smile.

He was still a little confused about the whole emotions and expressions thing, but he just let her be on hugging him. It was… warm, that feeling again, what was it? Emotions always seem to baffle him.

So throughout the morning, Nebula went through the forest with Fluttershy on his back, asleep. He didn't know when exactly she fell asleep, but she looked comfortable and had that little smile of hers.

"What do you say when you see someone like this? Beautiful? No, not that… Cute! Yes! She looked cute" he thought to himself.

After a few moments, he found himself making a sly smile. He didn't know how or why he did, but he enjoyed it while it lasted.

He heard her yawn and checked on her. She rubbed hers and checked around her surroundings, blinking a few times. He stopped, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking" she still had her little smile. She looked around again, "Um, do you know where you're going?" she asked.

"I am heading to the closest town. Not too far anymore, we're halfway from between the town and the cave" he started going again.

Fluttershy looked a little scared and darted her gaze from side to side. He was doing fine though, just kept on moving and examining his surroundings.

He then suddenly stopped and perked his ears ahead of him. "What is it?" she asked quietly.

He focused his senses to the direction, "Voices…" he answered.

He lowered down and shielded his bright pony friend with his wings, to prevent her from being seen. He looked around for a good hiding place, but couldn't find any good spots.

He started hearing the voices and rustling a little louder. He looked around a little more, and then saw the trees around him. He looked at Fluttershy on his back, "Hold on tight" he said to her and she wrapped her hooves around his neck.

He looked up the tree to his right and started climbing that one. He got up to the branches, and secured himself to the tree. Now the only problem he had was the color of his coat.

His eyes then started glowing and his whole body started to fade and shimmer, Fluttershy as well. After that, their bodies were invisible, but wasn't perfect, they still had shadows on the tree. But thanks for the leaves shading them from the sun, they didn't have that problem.

As they waited, Fluttershy looked at herself and could see hers and his outlines of their bodies. She was a little surprised by this and how he applied it to her as well.

She then heard a voice in her mind, _"Don't move"_ she heard.

After a moment, they saw an armored unicorn looking around right under the tree. She looked to her right; "Clear!" she yelled and moved on. They both watched as she went.

Slowly, he got back down and looked around to see if there were any more like the pony that just passed. Their bodies turned visible again and started heading the same way they were going.

As they were going, Fluttershy was napping on his back, and then something caught his right hind leg. He looked and it looked like a white glowing chain attached to a tree. He then just pulled on it and it broke the chain, and part of the tree.

He continued like it was nothing, then it happened again with his left fore arm. This time they were heavy duty blue chains attached to a large bolder. He just pulled on it and the whole chain broke, making crack marks and dents on the large rock.

He looked around trying to find the culprit on these magical chains, nothing. And so on, he started going again.

In no time, it happened again, this time both his right hind and fore arm. He looked to where they lead and saw they were wrapped around countless trees this time. He tugged and it looked like the whole forest was going to break down.

This time though, he grabbed the glowing chains with his mouth and breaks them with barely any effort.

As he walked, he kept his eye out this time to find who was slowing him down.

The moment he saw a small flash of light, his eyes glowed and the small flash became a small figure, pony, and then a unicorn with camouflage body armor.

He then wrapped a layer of glowing sapphire ribbon around his mouth and levitated him to eye level. "What are you doing?" he asked silently. The pony looked at napping Fluttershy on his. He looked at her and right back at the unicorn, "You are not taking her" he answered and teleported the pony back to where he was and started going again.

After a few moments, he found a path to the town. He started going through the path with ease, then suddenly, he was in a cyan blue cage, and wrapped in heavy chains.

He went up to the bars, grabbed onto them and just started banding them and moved the chains wide enough to get him through.

Then suddenly, when he was about to turn on the path, ten unicorns jumped out of the forest and surround did him. Now they were just annoying him.

**Author's Note: That was chapter 4, hope you liked it. Hopefully, I can finish the next this night, but I have other things to work on. Any of you reading "New Beginning" Don't worry, I'm still working on it, but I don't know where I'm aiming with it. But if it's incomplete, that means I will eventually start on it again, just bear with me.**

**P.S. If any of you want to draw out Nebula with Shy, or in any other way, please do, I love looking at other people's hard work. And if it's really good, I might replace mine with yours, only with your permission of course. Send me a link on the comments below. If you don't know what he looks like, just look at my cover page.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Me: Hey new guy! What's up!?**

**Nebula: What's up? (Looking up) The sealing.**

**Me: Sigh... (face palming myself).**


	5. Chapter 5: Strolling

**Author's Note: Here's another, tiered as hell right now, so enjoy.**

**Lost**

**Chapter 5:**

**Strolling**

"Your, Majesty. We found, Miss Fluttershy, but she is being held by an unknown. Sending ordinance" she was then received a mental map to where the scouts were in the Everfree.

Luna then used her magic to teleport the other six without them knowing and reappeared on a path. Luna saw the scouts just around the corner. She looked at the mane six and saw they looked a little confused and disoriented.

She looked at the scouts and saw one of their magic just giving away, like it no match with the foe. They started to tier; so she quickly went over to help. She looked at what they tried to contain and eyes went wide.

It looked like a dragon, but it had no scales or leathery wings. It had a brown coat and feathery wings. It also had a pony on his back, trying to cover her with his wings. Its expression wasn't very emotional, although it looked a little annoyed now.

It easily broke every magical chains, cuffs, ropes, just everything they threw at it, it broke with ease.

She looked at the pony on its back and saw it was Fluttershy. She couldn't figure out if she was just playing dead or unconscious, but her ears were being covered by a pair of sapphire earmuffs.

It looked like it was being careful not to wake her. "I don't have time for this" it said, then teleported away.

"Aaah!" she heard screaming behind her and saw the thing walking away from them, Fluttershy still on its back.

She then teleported in front of it, just a head taller than it, "And what in Equestria are you going with her!?" she asked in her royal Canterlot voice.

He teleported again and reappeared behind her, just strolling like nothing happened.

She frowned and used her magic to stop him from going any further. There was a large dark wall blocking his path. He frowned and used his magic to demolish a hole for him and Fluttershy to get through.

Then ribbons came out of the wall behind him and wrapped around his chest and neck. He gripped the ribbons with his claws and just ripped them apart.

Luna growled and teleported in front of him again, "Halt!" she yelled with terrifying glowing eyes.

He looked at Fluttershy on his back and she just stirred in her sleep, yawned and got herself comfortable. He looked back at her, "You better stay quiet if you don't want to wake, Miss Fluttershy" he said to her and started walking around her, "Now if you don't mind, I'm taking her back home" he said to her.

She saw a glimpse of the pony on his back and her left wing was wrapped in vines and leaves. "Wait! You're taking her home?" she asked, watching him go.

"Yes" he answered without looking; "She wishes to go back" he went on.

"He's getting away!" a scout yelled and they tried to go after him, but then a wall blocked their path and one of them face planted on it.

"No need for brute force" Luna said, then the wall disappeared, "Fluttershy is not in danger" she strolled pass them, following it.

The six galloped up to her, "What are you doing, Princess? Your letter it go!? What about Fluttershy!?" Twilight said to her.

"Yes, I'm letting it go" she answered, still following.

"But, Fluttershy!" Rarity said next.

"Fluttershy, is asleep. She's not in danger as far as I know, but forcing him to let her go might get it angry" she said to her. "As long as she's not in danger, we better let them be" she finished.

Rarity looked at the sleeping pony on the creatures back. She saw the vines wrapped around her side and wing, mostly, she looked comfortable, slowly rising and falling in ease.

She made a mental note for herself to thank him for taking care of her friend, if she can.

After a few minutes, her curiosity got the better of her and started galloping towards him.

"Be careful, Rarity!" she heard Twilight in a hushed tone.

"Do not get him to turn on us" Luna said next.

She slowed herself as she got closer it, and lowered her head and nervousness and fear. She slowly went on his side, trying to keep up with him as well, "Um, g-good day" she greeted and smiled nervously, remembering it practically strolled by Luna's powerful magic.

"Good day" he greeted back without looking at her.

"M-my name's, R-Rarity" she introduced herself, still a little nervous. He didn't answer.

She gulped, "Um, so, how is, Fluttershy, doing?" she asked.

He looked at the sleeping pony on his back, "She's doing fine" he answered and looked through the path again.

She took a peek over his wing and saw Fluttershy sleeping, magical earmuffs covering her ears. She also had a sly smile and cuddled closer to it. She looked at him and saw no emotion written, just concentration.

He then suddenly stopped and perked up his ears. She also stopped and looked at him, "What is it?" she asked nervously.

He quickly pushed aside Rarity and his mouth started glowing and blue flams started escaping. Then a dark inky wolf jumped out the forest, then blasted it with a fireball, turning it to smoke. The ball of blue fire flew through the forest and blows up on a tree.

He looked at Rarity and saw her holding onto her chest, trying to slow her heart rate. He looked her over and nothing seemed to be wrong, except for her near heart attack.

"Sorry for that" he apologized and looked at her.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for? You saved me" she took her breath and smiled at him, "Thank you darling" she got up and hugged him.

Again, he didn't know what to do, but say, "You're welcome" simply.

He checked on the sleeping pony and saw her repositioning her head to the other side. Rarity let him go and he started going through the path again, like nothing happened.

Rarity sat there, watching him go. Twilight and the others went up to her, "Are you okay, Rarity!?" she checked her over in concern.

She got back to reality, "Oh, yes, I'm fine darling. Thank you" she got back up on her hooves and almost forgot about Angel. She looked around for him and found him dusting himself off on the ground. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, Angel, darling" she picked him up and dusted him off as well.

As they reached the mouth of the path, Nebula stopped and saw the town of Ponyville. He looked at it for a few moments till he looked at Fluttershy on his back, still asleep.

The earmuffs disappears from her head, "Fluttershy" he said. She stretched her body and yawned on his back. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Her eyes then went wide when she saw Ponyville, "W-we're here?" she looked at him and he nodded.

He then looked at the group behind him. She followed his gaze and saw her friends, Princess Luna and the scouts just behind them.

Rarity galloped to them with a bright smile, Fluttershy smiled as well and Nebula turned his body. "How… what happened?" Fluttershy asked, and looked at both of them.

"We've been looking everywhere for you for two days darling. Then we found you on his back, fending off the scouts in the path. And…" she turned her body to showed Angel on her back, "I think some little white bunny would like to see you" she said with a smile.

Fluttershy smiled brightly, Angel jumped off Rarity's back and was immediately hugged by Fluttershy. "I'm so sorry for being gone, Angel" tears of joy started forming in her eyes. Angel hugged her back; little tears started forming in his eyes as well.

He looked at Rarity, "Where do you treat the injured and sick?" he asked.

"Oh, um, in the hospital of course" she answered.

He reach out to her, puts hand on her elbow, then teleported away.

"No! He's gettin' away!" Applejack yelled and galloped to the spot to they were and looked around for them.

With a flash, they were just outside the hospital. Rarity blinked a few times and looked around and saw they were pretty far from where they were.

She looked at Nebula and saw him going towards the building, "Wait for me!" she galloped to them.

The door opened and the ponies in the waiting room all looked at him in fear. He got to the counter and saw the nurse shaking in fear, sweating with wide eyes.

He turned his body to showed Fluttershy on his back, "Her wing is in need of help" he said to her. Fluttershy had her hooves wrapped around Angel and looked around the room, then at the nurse and blushed, making a shy smile.

The nurse nodded rapidly, "Y-yes, Sir" she answered and quickly went out the room. After a moment, she came back with a doctor, pushing him in the room.

"What in Equestria… are you…" he saw Nebula and his eyes went wide.

"Miss Fluttershy, is in need of help. Her wing" he said to the doctor with the best poker face ever known to pony kind.

"O-okay. F-follow me" he started going, the nurse right beside him. Nebula followed, Rarity as well.

Rarity got the doors and looked back at the terrified crowd and smiled nervously, "Um, no need to fear anything. J-just, um, do what you were doing before he got in, okay? Okay darlings" she closed both doors.

As they got through the halls, the nurse kept on looking back at them, Rarity still having the nervous smile.

They got to his office. Nebula got in and levitated Fluttershy on the bed, and turned, "Um, w-where are you going?" she asked, a little sad he was heading out.

He looked back at her, "I'll be right outside" he answered and got out the room and closed the door with his magic. He then rested down on the floor and started looking around.

"What in Equestria is that thing!?" the doctor yelled in a hushed tone, pointing at the door.

"Um, I don't know actually, but he won't hurt any pony" she sat up on the bed and wrapped her hooves around Angel.

"We have to warn the princesses about this!" the nurse yelled next.

"Um, Princess Luna, already knows about it" she said and something clicked in her mind, "Oh right! I have to find them and tell them we're here" she said to herself in realization. She took off her saddlebag, "Is it okay if I leave my saddlebag here for a minute?" she asked the doctor, he nodded in disbelief.

She put her bag down on the bed beside Fluttershy and Angel, "Angel's, carrots are in the saddlebag darling" she to Fluttershy, then looked at the doctor, "You really should check my friend's wing" she said to him and teleported away, a little something she learned from Twilight to move around her boutique quickly.

The doctor looked at Fluttershy and saw the vines and leaves wrapped around her wing, "O-okay, let's take a good look at the wing of yours" he said, reminding himself the creature was just outside the door.

Rarity teleported around town and managed to find the Princess galloping in the street. She went up to her, "Princess Luna!" she went up to her and bowed.

"Miss Rarity!? Where did you come from!?" she asked her, breathing heavily.

"He took us to the hospital to get, Fluttershy's, injured wing checked out" she answered and looked at her; "They're still there" she answered.

Luna sighed in relief; "Thank goodness" her horn started glowing, "They are at the hospital. Surround the building" she said and looked at Rarity and teleported her and herself near the hospital.

Rarity looked at the princess and she looked out of breath, "Are you getting tiered your, Majesty?" she asked her.

Luna inhaled and sighed. She looked at her, "I will rest later" she said to her and started going in the building.

After a few minutes of waiting outside the door, Nebula looked to his right and saw the Princess and Rarity going towards him.

Then the door opens to his left and saw Fluttershy on a wheel chair, Rarity's saddlebag hanging on the handle bars. The nurse stopped when she saw him. She slowly pushed the wheel chair out and bolted back in.

The doctor got out, shaking a little, "H-her wing h-has a small fracture, b-but she should get better in just two days" he said to him. "And she must stay here t-till then" he finished speaking.

Nebula got up, "Okay, where does she stay?" he asked.

"R-right this w-way" he started going through the hall.

With his magic, he pulled the wheelchair and followed the doctor. They got to a door and the doctor clumsily opened the door. They got in the empty room with two beds. The doctor gestured them in with a nervous smile.

Nebula pulled the wheel chair in first, then himself. They neared the bed closet to the window and gently levitated her on the bed. He saw her wing all bandaged up.

"Oh look at the time, it's time for lunch, I-I'll get that for you!" the doctor bolted out the room, almost bumping into the princess. "Oh, sorry princess!" he apologized, got around her and galloped through the hall.

**Author's Note: That was chapter 5, hope you enjoyed it.**

**You don't need to Draw out nebula and all that, I decided you need to know more about the characters a little more till the very end.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Me: Still trying to learn emotions and expressions?**

**Neb: (Doing weird faces in mirror) **

**Me: I'll take that as a yes.**


	6. Chapter 6: Waiting Game

**Author's Note: Here is another chapter of Lost. Enjoy.**

**Lost**

**Chapter 6:**

**Waiting Game**

Princess Luna and Rarity then got in the room with the two. Nebula was sitting in front of the bed Fluttershy is on, and Fluttershy was caressing the little bunny's head, and Angel seemed to enjoy it.

Nebula looked at the little flower on Fluttershy's ear and its little white peddles started to droop. He then took out with his magic and levitated it between them, looking at the dying flower.

Fluttershy looked a little sad, "Awe, poor thing" she said.

Nebula looked around the room and found an empty flower pot. He opened the window and used his magic to bring up dirt. He filled the pot up and looked at the little flower. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the flower.

It then started to come back to life, blooming brightly and roots growing right under it. Everyone in the room gasped in disbelief. He then gently put it in the pot and poured a little bit of water from the glass of water that came from the little table beside Fluttershy.

He then levitated the pot on the little table, blooming beautifully. "What in Equestria did you do?" Rarity asked and looked at the flower in interest.

"Giving it a second chance" he answered and sat down on the floor beside Fluttershy.

Fluttershy looked at the flower with a smile; "Just like how it was when we found it" she said and gently ran a hoof on one of its leaves.

The doctor then went back in, holding tray with his mouth, trying to perform a balancing act. He almost bumped into the princess again and almost spilled out the contents at Rarity, and she almost bucked him for it.

He shakily set the tray down on the bed, "Th-there you go" he said shakily to Fluttershy.

"Thank you" she thanked him and looked at the tray. There was soup, an apple, a glass of water and a blueberry muffin. She started eating and the doctor slowly got out the room.

Fluttershy grabbed the apple, while on the other hoof, she was eating the muffin. She showed the fruit to Nebula, "Do you want it?" she asked with a slight blush.

He looked at it for a moment then grabbed it with his claws, "Thank you" he thanked her and took a bite, Fluttershy smiled bashfully.

Then the rest of the mane six ran in the room and froze when they saw everything was okay. "Fluttershy! Rarity! You're okay!" Twilight said happily.

As they got in to greet them both, they stopped as they saw the creature eating an apple.

Fluttershy smiled, "Oh, hi girls" she greeted while they looked at Nebula cautiously, Rainbow Dash narrowing her eyes at it.

Rainbow Dash got beside the bed and leaned into Fluttershy, who took a big bite out of her muffin. "You sure this thing is safe?" she whispered.

Fluttershy nodded, "Mm-hmm" she swallowed, "Nebula's, been taking care of me, he's not bad" she answered and took another bite.

She finished half of the muffin and looked at him and finished his apple. She looked at the muffin again and showed it to him, "Want the rest?" she asked, blushing.

He looked at the half eaten muffin for a moment the grabs at it out of her hoof. He examined it for a minute, and then took a bite.

She looked at Rainbow Dash and she looked a little dumbstruck by her action. She whimpered and made a bashful smile.

Luna didn't let her eyes off Nebula, keeping a close eye on him. _"Is it just trying to get our trust so he can finish us off?"_ she thought to herself.

After the afternoon of talking and laughing, Luna needed to get Nebula in Canterlot somehow. She and her sister must figure out if he is a threat to Equestria, or the entire world if possible.

She went up to the bed and looked at both Nebula and Fluttershy, "Fluttershy, I must take, Nebula, to Canterlot" she said strait up with authority.

"W-why?" she asked, slowly starting to hide under her covers.

"We need to know if he is a threat to Equestria" she answered and looked at Nebula.

"H-he's not bad, he's been keeping me safe and taking good care of me" she said to her, trying to get the princess to change her mind.

Luna sighed, "Please don't make this harder than it should be, Fluttershy, but we must know. Your experience with him is not good enough" she said to the bandaged pony.

Fluttershy crestfallen, "Okay…" she answered sadly.

Luna looked at Nebula, "You are coming with me" she said to him and started going out the door. She looked back at him and he didn't budge, just looking at her. She frowned at him and turned, "What is the matter?" she asked.

"If, Miss Fluttershy, do not wish to see me gone, then I will stay and company her" he said and re-positioned himself in front of the bed, standing his ground.

Luna went up to him, the mane six getting out of her way, "I am the princess of the night and I command you to…" her body was then teleported.

Luna blinked a few times and growled; "Better not push my luck too far" she said to herself and looked around. She was at the entrance of their palace and saw the two guards a little confused by her sudden presence. She then saw the scouts, the carriage, and her chariot behind her.

She started going up the short stair way and the doors were opened by the guards. "I guess we can wait for a couple of days" she said to herself as the doors closed behind her.

She got to the throne room and found her sister, sitting and waiting on her throne. She went up to her, "Hello, dear sister. How did the search go?" she asked with a smile.

"Good, we found, Fluttershy" she sat down and sighed.

"What's bothering you, sister?" she asked with sisterly concern.

"We also found the creature. It had, Fluttershy, on its back, taking her back home. The scouts tried to contain it with all their might, but they were nothing more than just annoyance to him. He also just went by me like I was getting in his way. So we just let him go and followed him to Ponyville. When he teleported away with, Fluttershy, and, Rarity, we just started panicking and looked for them everywhere in Ponyville. When I found, Rarity, they were at the hospital" she answered.

She looked out the window to her left and saw the town of Ponyville, "Just a few moments ago, I tried to get him here, but somehow, he teleported me, the scouts, the large carriage and my chariot just outside the palace entrance" she said and looked at her.

Celestia was a little concerned now, "Where is it now?" she asked.

"In the Ponyville hospital with, Fluttershy. His loyalty seemed to be with her and only listens to her wishes" she answered.

All the ponies in the room had gaping jaws, looking at Nebula in disbelief. He then just got back to where he was before and sat down on the floor.

"Did… did he just…" Twilight said and they all but Fluttershy, stepped back.

"Um… I-I'm sure he didn't mean it" Fluttershy smiled nervously at the little group and looked at him, "Did you?" she asked.

He looked at her, "I put her and her assistants back to Canterlot" he answered.

"Oh! See! He put them back to Canterlot! I told you he was nice!" she smiled at them.

"If, Luna, forced me to go, I would have put her back on the moon" he said and looked out the window to watch the setting sun.

Everyone looked at him in shock then at Fluttershy. She smiled nervously and slowly started pulling up her blanket.

Twilight sighed, "You know what… I'm just gonna go back to the library… read a good book… and try to forget what happened" she said and looked at Fluttershy, "Goodnight" she said and teleported away.

The rest said their goodnight and went out. Rarity put her saddlebag on and looked at Fluttershy with a smile, "Goodnight, darling. It is nice having you back" she said to her.

"Um, sorry for our spa date" Fluttershy apologized, hiding half of her face with the blanket.

"Oh don't be, it's okay. We'll have it another time" she looked at Nebula, looking out the window, "Goodnight, Nebula" she said to him.

He turned his head, "Goodnight" he replied and looked out the window again.

Rarity then teleported away, and reappeared in front of the library. She started going towards the door and knocked. She waited for a moment, and then was answered by her little sister Sweetie Belle. She smiled, "Ready to go back home?" she asked.

She nodded, "Okay" she answered and looked back in the library, "Bye, Spike!" she yelled.

"Later!" he replied.

Sweetie got out and closed the door. They both then started going, "So how was your day, Sweetie?" Rarity asked and looking down at her little sister.

"It was so much fun! I helped, Spike, clean up the library with Owlicious and he read a couple of stories for me!" she then sighed dreamily with a smile.

Rarity silently giggled, _"She's growing up so fast. One day she's a little filly, then a beautiful mare the next" _she thought to herself.

In the hospital, Nebula was still looking out the window, watching the sun setting under the horizon. It was relaxing, calm, and beautiful, yes, beautiful, but… something was missing.

"Um, Nebula" Fluttershy said.

He looked and saw Angel munching down on his carrot, "Yes" he answered.

"Um, I'm getting a little hungry, c-can you go and get something for me?" she asked shyly, he nodded and teleported away.

She looked down at Angel and caressed his little head, pulling back his ears. She looked at the blooming flower beside her, _"If he's powerful enough to bring back the flower, and teleport the princess and her scouts back to Canterlot, can he do more?"_ she thought to herself.

A moment later, he came back with a tray and levitated an apple and a muffin for himself. He set the tray down in front of her and looked at him, "Thank you" she thanked him and started eating.

He sat down, facing the window and started eating the apple first, still levitating the muffin beside him.

It was night and Fluttershy had her fill and was tuckered in, Angel already asleep beside her. She looked at Nebula, still looking out the window.

The lights were off, but his eyes lightly glowed in the dark. He still had the blank expression, but he also looked a little tiered and troubled. She turned her head and saw the empty bed beside hers.

She looked back at him, "Um, you can sleep on the other bed if you want" she said to him.

He yawned and stood up. He slowly got around her bed and got up on the other. He rested his head on his arms and faced the window, then looked at Fluttershy, "Goodnight" he said and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Nebula" she replied quietly.

After half an hour, Fluttershy was still awake and was a little troubled by his expression. She turned her head and saw him sleeping peacefully, but he still looked… sad. Why was he sad? She wanted to help, but what can she do? She doesn't know what his problem is, but all she can do is… be there for him.

She slowly got off the bed and gently carried Angel with her right wing, wrapping her feathers around his little body. She got to the other bed and slowly got on with him. She scooted a little closer to him and rested Angel down and wrapped her hooves around him.

All of a sudden, his wing spread, rested down onto her and dragged her closer. She looked at him and he had his tiered eyes open, and then made a sly smile. He moved his head closer to her and completely covered her. She, blushed, smiled and cuddled closer to him.

"Sweet dreams" he said silently and went silent.

She looked at him and saw a tear going down his cheek. It hurt her to seem him sad like this, he really needed some company. She wiped his tear away with her cheek and kissed his cheek, "Sweet dreams" she replied back and rested to go to sleep.

The next morning, Fluttershy was woken up by a light pat on her nose. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Angel looking at her. She smiled, "Good morning, Angel" she greeted quietly and nuzzled him.

He then patted his stomach, looked around the room and shrugged. Fluttershy looked around as well and couldn't find anything to eat as well.

She looked at Nebula and he was still asleep. She couldn't get off without waking him to help Angel. She looked at Nebula again and lightly nudges his head with her nose.

He breathed in and blinked a few times from the sun's light coming in through the windows. He then yawned and looked at Fluttershy, "Yes?" he answered.

"Um, sorry for waking you, but, c-can you get a carrot for, Angel bunny? He's getting hungry" she asked shyly.

He then made a carrot appear right out of the blue, levitating it with magic and gave it to him. Angel smiled brightly, grabbed it and started munching away.

He then rested his head back down and relaxed his body. Fluttershy looked at him in concern, "Are you okay, Nebula?" she asked.

He didn't know what to say, he was hurt, but he didn't want to worry her, "I will be fine" he answered.

"Oh… o-okay" she answered and watched Angel eat his carrot.

After lunch, Twilight came by to check up on Fluttershy. When she got in the room, she saw Nebula looking out the window again and kept her distance from it. "Oh, good afternoon, Twilight. How are you?" she greeted happily.

Twilight got beside her and took off her saddlebag and rested it on the bed, "Good afternoon, Fluttershy. I brought a few books for you to read" she took out the books and then took out a larger one, "And a dictionary just in case" she set the books on table.

Her magic on the dictionary then broke and replace with a faint blue glow and flew on over to Nebula, "Do you mind?" he asked Twilight, looking at the rather think book.

"Oh, um, n-no" she answered nervously, knowing how easily he broke her magic.

He opened up the book with his magic and started flipping from page to page, but after a few more, he started flipping through it in lightning speed and closed it in no time. He then levitated it to the small pile of books, "Thank you" he said while looking out the window.

Fluttershy and Twilight had gaping mouths and wide eyes; Angel had the same expression and dropped his carrot on the bed.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it. I just know more questions are filling up in your thoughts, they will be answered as the story goes, hopefully.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Me: Fluttershy, and Nebula, sitting on a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N-ooF! (Bricked on the face)**


	7. Chapter 7: Troubled Past

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter of Lost, enjoy.**

**Lost**

**Chapter 7:**

**Troubled Past**

Twilight left the two alone and went back to her business in her library home. Fluttershy was quietly reading the books Twilight gave her, only checking the dictionary a couple of times.

But after checking the book the tenths time, she gave up on checking the book for the meaning of the word. Once she did, she had to find the sentence or page again and she was getting a little tiered of that too.

When she silently said the word to herself, trying to figure out what it meant, Nebula said the definition to her. He had the whole dictionary memorized in his head and he was now her living dictionary.

Nebula moved over to the pile of books and looked through them. He levitated them in the air and looked at each title. He picked one out and stacked up the rest, back on the table.

He finished it in a flash, then next one, and the next one, and the next one, and the next. After a couple more, he finished the rest of the books before Fluttershy got to the next chapter.

He looked around the room for a moment and went back to the window.

After staring out the window for a while, he saw a gold carriage coming down for a landing. As he watched the door open, he saw Luna and Celestia coming out and walked towards the building.

He then saw Twilight teleport just behind them with Spike on her back and greeted them.

He then looked at Fluttershy behind him, "We have visitors" he said to her.

After a moment of waiting, the door was opened by a nurse and in came the princesses. "Thank you" Celestia thanked the nurse and looked in the room.

When she saw Nebula looking out the window, she stopped for a moment but stepped forward.

She looked at Fluttershy with a sly smile, "Good afternoon, Fluttershy. How are you?" she greeted.

"Good afternoon, Princess Celestia. I'm doing fine, thank you" she answered and put the book down.

She then looked at him, "Hello, Nebula" she greeted and waited for his response.

"Hello" he greeted her but didn't look.

"I am, Princess Celestia, ruler of…" but she was cut off by him.

"Equestria, I know. You control the earth, turning it day or night whenever you want. The only planet that has trouble simply just spinning around naturally, thus needs help from the alicorns" he answered. "Not very difficult to fix that, actually, but your culture would most likely disapprove of that, believing only the highest power most change the day and night" he finished speaking.

The sisters looked at each other in surprise, and then looked back at him. "Most likely" Celestia answered. She went over to him and sat down beside him, looking out the window as well, "It is nice to meet you" she looked at him.

His expression was blank, but with a hint of sadness. She then wrapped a wing over him, "What is the matter, Nebula?" she asked in concern.

He didn't answer, but something inside his chest was strangling his heart. Celestia looked out the window again, "How do you know so much about this world?" she asked.

"I've watched from space with…" he paused then looked down.

"A companion?" she answered for him.

"Yes" he answered, and looked up again.

"Is it okay if you can come to Canterlot if, Fluttershy, gets better?" she asked soothingly.

He looked at Fluttershy for the answer, "Um, I guess it's okay. But is he coming back after?" she asked the princess.

Celestia looked a little unsure, "I can't promise his return, but you may come along if you want, Fluttershy" she said to her.

Fluttershy looked a little sad about the answer, but nodded, "Okay… I guess" she answered.

Celestia smiled at her, "Thank you, Fluttershy" she thanked her.

Nebula's ears perked up, "Play? Play time? Play time?" he started heard a faint voice and starting looking around the room, getting out of Celestia's embrace.

They all looked at him a little weirdly, "Um, what's wrong, Nebula?" Fluttershy asked, concerned.

The moment she asked, the faint voices stopped. Get got to the door and looked out in the hall, both sides. "Don't go" he said silently.

Fluttershy got off the bed and went over to him, "Are you okay" she asked.

He sighed and got back in the room, "I'll be fine" he answered and got on the other bed and rested down.

Fluttershy looked at him, and knew something was wrong.

Celestia went over to him and nuzzled him on his cheek, "If you have anything to say, anything at all, you can trust, Fluttershy" she said to him in soothing voice.

They all bid goodbye and went back home for dinner. A nurse shakily delivered Fluttershy and Nebula their dinner and left them in a dash.

As they finished their meal, Nebula stacked them together and teleported them just outside the door.

Angel was napping on the bed, his belly slightly bulging and a carrot to his side. Fluttershy giggled cutely and gently carried him to her pillow then nuzzled him.

She looked over and saw Nebula resting on the bed, still a little sad. She moved over to him and rested beside him. She then rubbed her cheek on his neck lovingly, "I'm here if you need company" she said to him.

It was nice seeing him smile and she smiled back, "Thank you" he thanked her and moved his head closer.

She started caressing his hair on his head and he wrapped her body with his wing. After a few minutes, the urge to tell her what was wrong grew more and more and decided to get it over with.

He looked at her, "May I tell you something?" he asked her.

She nodded with a smile, "Mm-hmm" she answered, stilled caressing him.

He looked out the window and into darkened night sky, "A million years ago, a young star was born from my power and gases. She was small, but bright. She wasn't like the others; she stayed with me to company me. She was bright and happy every day, we played and sang. I just played along with her and everything else she did. I wanted to keep her happy, even though I had no emotions to express, but… every time she laughed… I felt warm" tears started to form in his eyes and pain was visible in him.

Fluttershy started feeling sorry for him, and continued caressing him in comfort.

"When your kind appeared on this little planet, I told her your kind's history as time went by, she loved it. But after the end of the war between the, Alicorns, and, Chaos Bringers, known as, Draconicus, she became old and weak. By the time, Celestia, defeated, Luna, and banished her to the moon, she used up all her energy and she was no more" he closed his eyes in pain and his tears started to flow freely.

"There, there. Let it all out" she soothed in her soft tone. He moved closer to her and pressed his head on the side of her neck, letting the tears flow on her neck and coat. She wrapped her hooves around his neck and hugged him lovingly.

After a moment, he started hearing the voice again, "Play? Play time, Nebula? Please?" he shot open his teary eyes and looked around the room for the source. He was losing it… he was really losing. He frantically looked around, but then couldn't take it anymore.

He threw his head on the pillow and clenched his ears, "Stop! Stop! Stop! No Play Time! Not Anymore! Stop It! Please!" he started crying, his body shaking.

She didn't know what he meant, but wrapped her hooves around his neck, "Sssh-ssh, it's okay" she hugged him warmly.

The voices then stopped in his head and blinked a couple of times and looked around the room. He sighed in relief and rested down again. He looked at her and smiled brightly, he was getting use to these expressions, thanks to her.

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. He then felt his cheeks warming up. What was happening to him? He then saw her cheeks turning red and smiled bashfully.

She then covered half of her face with her hooves, "S-sorry about th-that" she then covered her face.

He got confused, "Sorry? Sorry for what?" he asked, still a little confused.

She peeked under her hooves, still blushed heavily, "W-what was that?" she said.

"What are you sorry for?" she said to her.

"Um, I… I kissed you" she said quietly, looking the other way and hid behind her pink mane.

He then thought of what this "Kiss" meant, _"An expression of affection, love, greeting, reverence and etcetera"_ he thought to himself. Once he knew what it meant, he looked at her again, "Thank you" he thanked her.

She looked at him, "What?" she said, still blushing.

He smiled, "Thank you" he answered.

"Oh… y-you're welcome… I guess" she answered back and bashfully smiled.

He then started wiping his tears on his right cheek, and then felt Fluttershy's hoof wipe his other cheek.

They both yawned in unison. He rested down on his arms and Fluttershy cuddled closer to him for warmth.

He wrapped his body around her; she lifted her head and looked at Angel, still sleeping soundly. She rested back down and sighed happily. Feeling his warm body was one thing she was getting used to, and she loved it.

The next morning, the doctor checked Fluttershy's wing. He carefully examined her wing and took her bandages off. After a few more moments, he smiled at her, "Good news, Miss Fluttershy. Your wing is all better, you may go whenever you want" he said to her with a smile.

Fluttershy accidentally crushed Angel with her sudden hug with a bright grin. "Thank you so much, Doctor". She looked down at Angel and his face was turning blue from her deadly embrace. She quickly let him go, "I'm so sorry, Angel bunny" she leaned down and nuzzled his little head and scooped him up.

She got out the room with Angel on her back, "Oh! I almost forgot!" the doctor yelled and she looked back, "Go easy on your wing for a couple of days" he said to her and she nodded.

She looked around and couldn't find Nebula anywhere. A nurse then went by, pulling a patient on a wheelchair, "Um, do you know where, Nebula, went?" she asked.

"Nebula? Who's that?" she said, confused.

"Oh, um, he looks like a dragon" she answered.

The nurses eyes went wide and knew who she was talking about, "O-oh, y-yeah… he-he went out" she answered shakily.

Fluttershy's eyes went wide in surprise, "Thank you!" she then galloped through the halls.

Nebula was sitting looking at the flowers just outside the hospital's walls. He then noticed a movement above him. He looked and saw a sick little, light, blue filly in the window.

She opened the window, "Hi there, mister" she greeted happily and coughed.

"Good morning" he greeted back. The little filly's head was bandaged, and looked like her mane and tail was missing, "What is the matter?" he asked her.

She looked up at her bandages and smiled, "Oh, I'm sick. The doctor's said I had, um, c-cancer, I guess" she answered and smiled at him.

Why was she smiling? She was dying, so young. He thought for a moment and looked back at her, "Do you want to get better?" he asked her.

"Um… okay" she answered, "But how?" she asked.

"Just touch my nose with yours and close your eyes" he leaned in. She did so and closed her eyes. His eyes then started glowing and everything went black, he was now in her mind.

The little fillies mind was colorful and bright with an imaginative mind, just like some star he once knew. The land around his was green with grass, lollipop trees, small hills, pink clouds and he stood on a golden sidewalk. He then saw the little filly bouncing up to him with a bright smile, "Oh, you're here" she went up to him.

He looked around for a moment then looked at her, "Do you know where your sickness is?" he asked. Then with a flash, they got to another part of her mind, in front of him looked like an infected, black and pulsating mass, stock to the ground.

He winced at the thing and couldn't believe what he was seeing. "So what are you going to do with it?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I'm going to get you better" he answered. He went up to it and then tapped it with his claw. Then it started screeching in pain and burned off her mind in blue flames.

After a moment, it was all gone, the remaining fleshy mass burning off. He looked back and saw her all okay, "There, you should be all better now" he said to her.

"Really!?" she grinned brightly, he nodded. She went up to him and hugged his neck tightly, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!" she thanked him.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her, "You're welcome" he replied, then slowly, the world around him started to glow and blur.

He went back to reality and saw the filly in front of him. She blinked her eyes a few times then smiled at him, "Thank you, mister" she thanked him again and leaned back in.

"My name is, Nebula" he introduced himself. Then a blue cap magically appeared and put it on her little head, "It looks good on you" he said to her.

She looked up at her gift and smiled, "My name's, Fio" he introduced herself.

Her eyes then went wide, looking past him. He noticed this and looked behind him. He saw Princess Celestia, Luna and Fluttershy staring at them. "Pri-pri-pri-pri…" the filly stuttered in awe.

Celestia went over to them both with a smile, "Good morning you two" she greeted. She then looked at the little filly with slacked jaws, "I see you'll be better in no time" she said to her and nuzzled her cheek. She looked at him, "Time to go, Nebula" she said to him.

He nodded and started following her to the carriage. Then princesses and Fluttershy got in the carriage, he looked back and waved at the little filly with a smile. She waved back happily and in he went with the others.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Me: Hey, Nebula, care to do something for me?**

**Neb: I only listen to Miss Fluttershy.**

**Me: Okay, when she coming back then?**

**Neb: Couple of hours.**

**Me: Ugh... great.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Test

**Author's Note: Here is another chapter of Lost, enjoy.**

**Lost**

**Chapter 8:**

**The Test**

Nebula was silent the whole trip, just looking out window and into the horizon. Luna, looked at Fluttershy, sitting beside him, "So how is your wing, Fluttershy?" she asked.

"It'll be fine" she stretched and flapped it a few times, "But I'm not flying for a couple of days, just to be safe" she answered.

After a few more minutes, they landed down just outside the castle doors. They all got out and started going towards the doors, the guards opened it for them. The princesses got through, but then the guards suddenly pointed their spears at them. Nebula then put up a shield around him and Fluttershy and glared at them.

They then pulled their spears back and stood at attention. "Come in then" Celestia said to them. They both got in, shield still circling them. The doors closed and the shield disappeared around.

Fluttershy was about to say something to Celestia, but then an arrow landed right in front of her.

Nebula covered her up and scanned around the room and found the threat with a crossbow standing on the windows edge.

He took away the crossbow and crushed it and wrapped up the pony with his magic. The pony then fell, but was slowed down and landed not hard on the floor.

Fluttershy looked at Celestia, still hiding under Nebula's wing, "What's going on here?" she asked, a little scared now.

Celestia smiled, "No need to fear" she answered and started going through the hall with her sister. They both followed, Fluttershy still hiding under his wing, just to be safe.

A few more tried to take Nebula down, but they all got tied up and left to struggle on the floor.

They then got to a large room. It was the science lab, where they tried to figure out what went loose in Equestria. There were tables everywhere filled with papers and other scientific items with different kinds of ponies working. And at the back was the glassed ground, contained in a small glass box with a door, a light illuminating it.

Celestia stopped, but Luna always had curiosity about this room and looked around. She looked at Nebula, "You may let them go now" she said to him. And in the hall, all the ponies that were tied up were now released.

"You passed the first test" she congratulated him.

Fluttershy slowly got out, "What was the first test?" she asked and looked around the room.

"The first test was stopping the threat without killing them, and I believed he would've passed that easily. But if you weren't there to be protected by him, then I didn't know what would've happened" she said to her. "You see, he only gets orders from you, and you alone. But take you away, who knows what would have happened" she finished.

"So… he passed then?" she asked again and Celestia nodded.

She turned, "Now the next test" she started going in the middle of the room and they both followed her.

They got to the middle and a few scientists pulled out a few random items. A couch, a plank of wood, a sapphire, a pillow, a chair, a plush manikin Rarity uses on making her dresses, a floating white cloud and a large block of steel.

Celestia looked at Nebula, "These items you can chose to do yourself" she said to him.

"Do what exactly?" he asked.

"Anything" she answered and went to the side with the other scientist, all ready to write down on their note paper.

Nebula went up to the random items and then heard the voice, but it was more direct. "Play time now? Please?" he followed the voices and they all wondered what he was listening to.

The voices lead up to the plush manikin. "Play time? Please?" he heard. He thought for a moment and Celestia did say he could do _Anything_ and he started looking around the room.

Fluttershy went up to him, "Are you okay?" she asked.

He then saw the glassed ground. He used his magic to levitated the thing the forced it through the glass box, shattering it. Ponies docked down from the flying glass. Before the shattered glass could land on anypony, every piece stopped and went back together in a flash.

The guards tried to go, but was stopped by Celestia. Nebula levitated the mass closer to him. Then the whole thing started to crack and the glass shattered from it and the large diamond was left. He then concentrated on it and started compressing the near indestructible crystal smaller and shaped it.

He finished with it and it was in the shape of a heart. He then started transferring power in the crystal heart and it started glowing. He let out a breath and levitated the glowing crystal in front of him.

He looked at the manikin and went over to it, "Time for play time" he said to it. He then made a small cut on the fabric and grabbed the heart. He put the heart in and positioned it a little deeper.

He quickly patched it up and closed the opening. The whole thing then started glowing and formed glowing blue eyes. Then it made a bright flash of light, blinking everypony in the room.

Nebula looked and smiled. There was an all-white little pony with a short grey mane and tail, lying on the floor. He slowly went up to her; she started waking up and yawned adorably. She opened her eyes and they were sapphire blue just like him.

She looked up at him, he smiled, "Good morning, Playtime" he greeted. She smiled brightly and inched closer to him to wrap her head around him.

She then started getting up with wobbly legs. He then noticed a mark on her flank. He looked and saw it was a blue heart with a smiling face.

He helped her up and kept her from falling over on the floor. She then looked around the room and saw Fluttershy sitting down behind her.

She turned herself around and slowly started going towards her in determination. Fluttershy looked around to whom she was going to, but she was the only one there.

She almost stumbled a few times but kept her balance. She giggled while doing this and kept on going towards Fluttershy.

She got to her and accidently fell forward onto her. They both got on the floor and she looked at Fluttershy and giggled. She then felt her soft coat and cuddled closer to her. Fluttershy blushed and looked at Nebula then right back at her.

She sat up with her and she was just stock to her now, feeling her soft coat and wings.

After a moment, she finally got distracted at the random items and wobbled over to them. First, she got on the couch and rolling around on it and feeling the cushiony pad under her.

Celestia went up to Nebula, watching the new comer play around on the couch. She sat down beside him, "Well, you did do something, but I never thought of you creating something like this" she said to him.

"Playtime, wanted to play" he answered, watching the white pony.

Playtime then licked the couch and instantly started wiping her tongue in disgust. Celestia chuckled, "But she is rather adorable" she smiled at her.

Playtime slowly got off the couch and wobbled up to her hooves. She got closer to the plank of wood and slowly pocked it with her hooves. She then started moving it around, then balanced it on her muzzle and started walking, trying to balance it on her nose.

She managed to get over to Nebula and smiled at him. He smiled back and patted her head. She walked off and dropped the plank on the floor.

She then found the pillow on the floor. She stepped on it and then flopped down on it. She smiled and hugged it tightly.

Celestia looked back at Luna and the scientists and nodded. She looked at Nebula, "Last test… would you dethrone me and my sister is you had a chance?" she asked him.

He thought for a moment, "I can't say, I am still developing my personality, but if Miss Fluttershy orders me so, I would" he answered.

She smiled, "I thought so" she said.

Playtime then went over to the block of steel, curious of what it is. She pocked it, smelled it and even licked it. She then got on top and looked at it and stumps down. She got back down and flipped the block of metal with ease.

Everypony in the room jaws dropped at what she did. Playtime sat down and lifted the block with her fore hooves and examined it. She sniffed it once more and then just put the thing down with a loud metallic thud.

She then yawned and looked around for the pillow. She slowly went over to the pillow on the floor she played with and rested her head down.

Nebula went over to her; she looked up at him with sleepy eyes and smiled. He then levitated her on his back with the pillow. She got herself comfortable, yawned one more time and went to sleep.

Luna and Fluttershy went up to them and looked at the filly on Nebula's back, "She's strong for a filly" Luna said to him.

"She looks so young" Fluttershy said and leaned in to get a better look at the filly. Playtime cracked open her eyes and saw Fluttershy. She leaned in and nuzzled her nose with hers and went right back to sleep.

Fluttershy pulled back, a little surprised. Nebula looks at her, "She likes you" he said to her and looked at the sleeping filly on his back.

"Well… you created a living being out of fabric and a diamond. Never thought of seeing that today" Luna said to him, "How strong is she anyways?" she asked.

"Unknown" he answered, "But she can control her strength" he finished.

Fluttershy looked at Celestia, "So, what's going to happen to him?" she asked hopefully.

Celestia looked at her with a sly smile, "Well my little pony, if he and the little filly were to stay, they most know their place in life" she leaned in, "Care to guide and help them?" she asked, her smile widening.

Fluttershy smiled brightly and bowed, "I'll do my best, Princess" she answered and stood back up to look at Nebula, resting down on the floor, and taking care of Playtime.

**Author's Note: A little short, but good I guess.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Me: Okay kid, let's see how strong you are.**

**Few minutes later...**

**Me: Damn...**

**Playtime: (Lifting a house sized bolder) Play time? (Getting reading to throw it)**

**Me: Wait... Wait, Wait! Wait, No! No Play time! No Play Time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Clash of the Titans

**Author's Note: Sorry for the Looooooong wait guys, I'll explain later, but right now enjoy this new chapter.**

**Lost**

**Chapter 9:**

**Clash of the Titans**

At lunch, the little group were going eat in the rather large dining hall. Nebula woke the filly up and set her down on a chair. She looked a little confused, looking around the room in curiosity.

Nebula sat down beside Fluttershy with Angel sitting with her, her hooves wrapped around him, then a mare maid shakily went up to him and with menu. She set it down on the table in front of him, he looked at her with a sly smile, getting the hang of kind expressions, "Thank you" he thanked her.

He then levitated the menu in front of him to see what he would have. He looked to his side and saw Playtime pocking and sniffing the small menu in front of her.

He then levitated the menu for her and opened it up, "What do you want to eat?" he asked and looked at the page. It had illustrations of food, desserts and drinks.

She examined the page, looking at each picture thoughtfully with slightly squinting eyes. She then perked up and pointed at a picture of a sunflower sandwich.

He looked at the mare standing beside Playtime, "She would like the sandwich" he closed up the menu and gave it to her. She nodded and went off.

He was about to order his but the sudden opening of the doors and trotting hooves stopped him. He looked at a guard, running towards them and went up to Celestia and bowed, "Your, Majesties, a dra…" but then a large creature broke through the walls of the dining hall.

They all looked at the large shadow in the dusty air. It then looked at them with glowing green eyes and growled at them. Nebula then teleported Playtime, Fluttershy, Angel and himself away from the palace and back to Ponyville.

They stood in the middle of the road, startling a few ponies and Fluttershy managed to collect herself and looked at Nebula, whom was looking towards the castle of Canterlot.

She went up to him, "W-what was that?" she asked, a little worried for the princesses.

He looked at her, "A dragon" he answered.

She gasped, "A… a dr-dragon!?" she put a hoof in front of her mouth, "Wha-what about the princesses?" she asked, still a little shocked.

"They're back at the castle" he answered.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my" she started walking around nervously, but then looked back at him, "You need to save them, or something might happen to them" he said to him.

He looked at playtime, sitting on the ground and looking around her surroundings, then looked at Angel right beside her. He looked back at her and nodded, "As you wish" he answered.

He's body then started growing; two extra horns started growing just under the other two, his neck stretched, his tail lengthened, his feathered wings grew, muscles strengthened and claws sharpened.

Fluttershy then started backing away in awe, and Playtime looked at him and grinned happily. He was now two buildings high and everypony in Ponyville hid themselves in fear and terror.

He leaned down to Fluttershy and Playtime, "Take care of Playtime, will you?" he asked Fluttershy.

Fluttershy nodded nervously. He then leaned over to Playtime and she hugged his muzzle and let him go. Then with a great flash of light, he was gone.

Fluttershy then heard trotting hooves and a familiar voice behind her. "Fluttershy! Darling!" she turned around and Rarity went up to her, panting, "Was that Nebula?" she asked.

She nodded and looked at the sitting filly, "Playtime" she said and waved her over. The filly looked at her, holding onto angel by his ears with her mouth and wobbled over to her, letting Angel go, sat down and rubbed her head on Fluttershy's side.

Rarity looked at the white filly in confusion, "Um, who's the little filly on your side?" she asked and looked at the filly a little closer.

"Oh, her name's Playtime. Nebula created her in the Canterlot castle" she looked at her and the filly's eyes were looking around strange looking structures and items.

"He created her? Oh my, is there no limits to his abilities?" she asked her.

"I don't know actually, but he and Playtime are staying here though" she answered.

"Oh, what for?" she asked again.

"To find their place here, I also have to help them along the way" she answered and looked back at the distant castle, a little worried.

"Come on, darling, you and… Playtime is it? You both can come to my boutique for a little tea" she started going.

Fluttershy lightly nudged Playtime, "Come on, Playtime. We're going to visit Rarity in her boutique" she said to her. She nodded and got up and followed her guardian and Angel hopped up onto Fluttershy's back.

At the streets of Canterlot, Nebula suddenly appeared in a bright flash and ponies ran for their lives from him. He looked towards the castle and saw the damage the creature done to the palace.

He then saw princess Celestia and Luna fly out one of the many large holes from the castle, followed by a darkened dragon bursting out, black smoke emanating from it.

Celestia turned and shot out a beam of gold light towards the creature. It hit it, but barely did any real damage.

It then reached out and managed to grab her. Nebula coiled his neck like a snake and fired a fireball towards the mid-air creature. It hit it on the side and forced the dragon to the side of the castle, smashing through, and letting go of Celestia.

She regained her balance and flew in the air. She looked to where the fireball came from and saw another large dragon, but this one looked a little more familiar to her.

Luna flew up to her, "What in the world is that?" she looked at the creature as well.

"I have a pretty good idea" she answered and started gliding towards the other creature.

"W-wait! It might be dangerous!" she flew up to her.

Nebula went through the streets to get to the castle, ponies hiding from him in buildings and other structures. He then noticed Celestia land on a building beside him. He looked at her, "Is that you Nebula?" she stepped closer to him.

He nodded, "Yes" he answered.

Luna sighed a relief, "Thank goodness" she said.

"Thank you for saving me, Nebula, and are Fluttershy and Playtime okay?" she said and he nodded.

The creature shook its head and looked around for its target. It then saw the large mass standing in the streets, Celestia and Luna just on top of a building beside it.

It slowly got up, jumped and flew through the air silently. Celestia then noticed something in the sky and the smoking dragon was going towards them in high speed.

Nebula noticed her shocked gaze and looked at an incoming fireball. He shielded them with his large wing and took the blow for them. He was then forced to the side of the building by a heavy mass, causing it to crash down on him.

The creature stood over him, buried under the rubble. He then looked to his side and found the princess trying to get out of mess. He silently laughed and grabbed them out of the rubble with one hand.

They both winced in pain and struggled to get out of its grasp, "Let us go you, Beast!" Luna ordered.

It chuckled evilly, "Poor, poor, little, Luna. Is that really how you greet your old friends? Ha Ha! You know, we love to be with you again, agree?" he said to her but she continued to struggle.

He was then blasted by a cyan blue fireball right on his face, causing it to let go of the princesses.

A bushy tail then caught them both and set them down gently on the rubble. Nebula then got out of the rubble and brushed off a few bricks and dust from him.

He looked at the sisters, "Hide" he said to them both and got up. He then looked at the other being, propped up against another building. He went up to him and grabbed his throat.

It groaned and opened its eyes to see its opponent, it glared; "This is not your battle" it tried to get up but was stuck there.

Nebula leaned in, "It is now" he then threw the creature on the side of the rocky mountain, four blocks away.

The beast then hit the wall of rock, denting and cracking the mountain. It fell on the ground and laughed. It got back up and smiled at Nebula, "You have sealed your fait" it said to him.

It grabbed a large bolder and threw it in high speed, almost breaking the sound barrier. Nebula just slapped it away, smashed into millions of pieces. He then started charging towards it, jumping from building to building and blasted out fireballs.

He then pounced towards it, but he was grabbed by his sides and was forced to the ground with a loud thud. He looked up and was blasted by a wall of fire by the creature.

He grabbed its wrists, launch out of the flames with a steaming head and bit its throat, causing it to cry out in pain. He then forced it to get it off, grabbed its neck just behind its head and forced its head on the side of the building, burying it in.

His neck was then wrapped by its tail and tightened. It forced its head out and looked at the struggling enemy, amused, "You put up a good fight stranger" he then started covering him in the black smoke, "But not good enough" it said as he fully engulfed.

"Not good enough?" his arm then launched out and grabbed the side of its face, then slammed it down on the concrete road, "Who said I gave it all" the smoke faded off him.

His body then bursts into blue flames and his eyes glowing white, "Let's see how long you can last" he said.

He lifted its head up and slammed the creatures head back down, making a rather large dent in the ground and caused a few walls of the buildings to break down.

The black smoke then started fading from its body. Nebula turned and grabbed its tail. He then dragged him to the mountain side. He then swung the creature on the wall of rock, managed to break off large rocks and caused more of the smoke to fade off, its scaly red skin now starting to appear.

The body then fell down and groaned in pain. It opened it eyes to see the enemy above it. He coiled his neck, ready to blow the daylight out of the dragon.

Then a black mass rushed out of the dragon's mouth and eyes. He stopped himself and saw the dark mass form itself into a torso, neck and head of a dragon. It looked battered and injured and glared at him with glowing green eyes. It then faded away, its eyes last to go.

Celestia and Luna then flew and landed behind him. They were surprised by his new form and at the back of Celestia's mind; fear started forming to what he might do next.

He inhaled and his burning body stopped, but his size remained. The dragon under him was battered, bruised and unconscious.

Other ponies then started coming, looking at the remaining dragon in shock and awe. Luna went to his side, "Thank you, Nebula for saving our lives" she bowed respectfully, "We thank you" she thanked him and Celestia bowed as well.

He then started feeling something else in him. He looked around and saw ponies coming out of hiding and went up behind the princesses and bowed, some a little hesitant.

He then gently lifted Luna's head, "No need" he said to her and slowly bowed for her instead, "I only take orders". His body then shrank down to its original size and with a blinding flash, he was gone, but everything in and around Canterlot were back together.

Rarity spat out her tea, "Princess Celestia and Luna are in danger!?" she yelled in shock.

Fluttershy and Rarity were in the kitchen, having tea, "Um, hopefully not anymore, Nebula went to go and help them" she was still a little worried for the royal sisters and Nebula, "I hope they're okay" she then took a sip of her tea.

"Oh my Celestia! We have to warn…" but then the door to her shop opened. They both looked and saw Nebula coming in. Fluttershy smiled, put her cup of tea down and went up to him.

She hugged his neck, "Thank goodness you're okay" she said to him and looked at him, "Are the princesses all right too?" she asked and he nodded.

He then looked around the shop and found Playtime playing around with one of Rarity's manikin and Angel flexing his arms in front of a mirror.

Playtime looked at him and smiled. She stumbled up on her hooves and went over to him. She got up to him, wrapped her head around him and looked up at him with adorable eyes.

**Author's Note: Okay, time to explain. The first two weeks, my internet's been slow, so I couldn't post any new chapters. This Friday, I finally got some money to speed up my internet, then I was called to get some easy money work. I paid my internet and went to go meet up the camera crew. I had to watch a camera spin for three whole days and had to start on that same day. Camping for a couple of days while watching the camera spin isn't so bad, got paid $300 for it.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Me: Hey, Luna, how was the show?**

**Luna: Just... wow... Remind me not to piss Nebula off.**

**Me: I doubt he'll ever be mad... but you better be careful around Shy. Just to be safe.**

**Luna: Noted.**


	10. Chapter 10: Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note: Another chapter is now up. Enjoy.**

**Lost**

**Chapter 10:**

**Home Sweet Home**

Rarity went up to them, "Did you save the princesses?" she asked Nebula, and he simply nodded.

She then looked at the little filly next to him, sitting on the floor, "Did you say Playtime was created today?" she asked and stepped closer to Playtime.

"Yes" Fluttershy answered.

"Then it must be her…" she was then cut off with a sudden flash of pink and streamers flying out from behind the filly.

"Her Birthday!" Pinkie yelled and blew on a kazoo. "Happy Birthday Too You!" she then lifted the filly with her head, threw her up in the air and landed on her back, "Happy Birthday Too You!" she then bounced around the shop.

"Happy Birthday Dear…" she stopped and looked at the filly on her back in confusion, "Um, What's your name? Oh! Oh! Let me guess! Um… Hotbread? No, Flame Tempest? Ah… Oh! Oh! Playtime, Playtime!" she answered happily.

"Um, how did you know that?" Fluttershy asked.

"Just a hunch" she answered. She then looked at the filly, "You look soooo Adorable!" she bucked her up back and caught her in her with her hooves and hugged her.

She then realized something, "Oh! Oh!" she bounced up and down on her bum for a couple of times then bolted out in break neck speed.

Playtime sat there, dumbfounded of what just happened to her. She looked at Nebula in confusion. "Hmm" Rarity pondered and looked around her shop.

She then got to her small chess box and looked through it. "Yes! Found it!" she got out, levitating a grey headband with a white fake flower attached. She went up to Playtime and put it on her head, "Perfect!" she then turned the filly to a mirror.

Playtime's eyes widened and got up to her hooves and walked on over to the mirror. She played around for a moment then smiled.

Rarity went up beside her and sat, "Pinkie's right, you are rather adorable" she said to her. Playtime looked up at her and rubbed her head on Rarity's side, thankfully. Rarity wrapped a hoof around her, "You're very welcome, Playtime" she said to her.

Playtime's stomach then growled and rested her hooves on her stomach. "Oh yes, we mist lunch" Fluttershy said.

"I don't have much to eat here, but would you three like to go to the Sugar Cube Corner?" Rarity asked.

"Are you sure, Rarity? I mean, you don't have to" Fluttershy said to her.

"Nonsense, darling, business have been going great here" she then started going up the stairs to her room, "Wait here for a moment while I go grab my things" she said and went out of sight.

Fluttershy looked at Nebula, "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, examining him over.

"Yes, I am fine" he answered, "I am not leaving you and Playtime anytime soon" he said to her with a smile.

"Okay, darlings, let's go" Rarity got back down with her saddlebag and a stylish hat.

As they went through Ponyville, ponies were a little nervous around Nebula, sense most of them saw him grow in great height. Playtime was right behind him, playing around with his bushy tail.

As they got to the steps of the Sugar Cube Corner, the door suddenly opened, followed by a loud bang, colored smoke and streamers flying out. They all were startled, causing Nebula to form a shield around them.

"Happy Welcoming slash Birthday slash Welcome Back Party!" Pinkie yelled happily, standing on top of her party cannon, wore a party hat and blew on her kazoo loudly.

Nebula took his shield down, and looks at Fluttershy, who almost had a heart attack and Playtime, who was clopping her hooves happily and smiled brightly at Pinkie.

He then heard trotting hooves behind him and looked to see Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash going towards them.

The three got up to them, gasping, "Are… are we late…?" Twilight asked with spike on her back.

"Nope! Just in Time!" Pinkie answered and blew on her kazoo again. She then pushed aside her party cannon, "Come on in! Everything's ready!" she said and bounced in happily.

Nebula looked at Fluttershy again and she managed to slow her heart and catch her breath.

They all got in and the whole place was decorated for a party. There was a large cack on a table, a few games ready to be played, song playing and… empty.

He looked at Playtime and she started looking around with a bright smile.

Pinkie then snatched her and sat her down on the chair in front of the large cake, one candle lit up for her. "Come on Everypony! Happy Birthday Too You!" She started up the song; everypony joined her and got closer.

"Happy Birthday Dear" Twilight, Spike, Rainbow and Applejack stopped, not knowing the filly's name yet, but the rest finished for them.

They wait for Playtime to blow out her candle, but she just looked at them in confusion. "What's wrong, sugar cube?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, um, this is her first birthday party" Fluttershy said to them and they all looked at her in shock, but Pinkie just kept on smiling.

Fluttershy went up beside Playtime, "All you have to do is make a wish and blow out, Playtime" she said to her. She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then blew out her candle and everyone cheered for her.

All of a sudden, she cleared her throat and spoke, "Mah… My voice! He-he-he! I can talk! Yay!" she clopped her hooves happily, bounced on her chair and everyone's jaws dropped, except for Nebula.

"You… You can talk?" Fluttershy asked, trying to figure out what was happening.

She looked at her and nodded, "I can now. I don't why I couldn't before" she said happily. She looked at the cake and sniffed it, "What's this thing?" she asked them, trying to figure out what the colorful circular object was.

"It's a cake silly little filly!" Pinkie giggled and started cutting up the cake. She put the first slice on a plate and gave it to the birthday girl. She looked at it for a moment looked back at Pinkie, "Do I eat it?" she asked and Pinkie nodded happily.

She took a small bite and chewed. Everyone looked at her, wondering what was going through her mind. She swallowed and smiled, "Mmm, that's good!" she then started eating the slice, bite by bite.

Everyone had a slice, Angel as well. They played games, which Playtime and Pinkie enjoyed the most, mostly pin the tail on a pony and Nebula just watched. Having fun was one of those things he needed to get used to.

He was just resting down on the floor, watching the others play and laugh. Spike then went up to him, a little nervous, "Aah… I-I'm, Spike" he brought out his hand for a shake, shaking a little.

He lightly shook his hand with only using his thumb and his index finger, "Nebula" he replied and rested his hand over the other.

Spike sat down beside him, "So… why aren't you playing along?" he asked.

"I do not know how to have fun" he answered, still watching the others.

"Well… what do you enjoy then?" he asked.

He thought for a moment, "Seeing Playtime and Fluttershy happy and having fun" he answered.

"What else?" Spike said again.

He thought for a few more moments, "I guess helping others" he answered.

"You need to get out more" Spike said to him, "I mean, do you have any other fun things to do with somepony?" he then looked at the others as well.

"No… I guess not" he answered and rested his head down on his arms.

Spike stood up and went over to Twilight's saddlebag, reached in and took out two crystals, a ruby and a sapphire. He then went back over to Nebula's side and sat down, "You eat jewels?" he asked and showed him the sapphire.

"Not yet" he grabbed it and just threw it in his mouth. It tasted sweet, unlike any other.

"So, how is it?" Spike asked and took a bite out of his ruby.

He swallowed, "Good, thank you, Spike" he thanked him.

Spike chucked the rest of the jewel in his mouth, "Noff problemff" he swallowed, "We dragons have to stick together" he then propped himself on Nebula's shoulder and used his hands as a pillow.

After the party, the rest of the group were a little more use to Nebula being around and Fluttershy was happy they started trusting him around her.

The party ended in the middle of the afternoon. Fluttershy and Nebula went to the door way, Playtime resting on Nebula's back, wearing a party hat.

Fluttershy turned to Pinkie, "Thank you for the party, Pinkie" she thanked her.

"My pleasure! Playtime was so much fun! She just destroyed that piñata like it was nothing! It was so awesome!" Pinkie said happily and bounced up.

"Thank you for the fun party, Pinkie" Playtime thanked her, still tiered.

"Not a problem you silly little filly!" Pinkie rubbed Playtime's head with her hoof, causing her to giggle.

Flutterrshy and Nebula got out and started headed for Fluttershy's cottage. As they got out of Ponyville, Playtime spoke up, "Where are we going?" she asked.

"To my home" Fluttershy answered, walking alongside Nebula.

When they got to her cottage, it was so quiet that Fluttershy winced at her abandoned home. It was a little messy, moss growing on the small bridge, few bird houses fallen on the ground and a few over grown vines and plants on her cottage. She then leaded, went over the small bridge and went up to her door.

She opened it up and everything was just so calm. She got in and Nebula followed in. Playtime hopped off him and looked around the empty building, "Why is it so empty? Do you live alone here?" Playtime asked her.

"No" Fluttershy got to her kitchen and looked in her coverts and fridge. Everything was still in their place, but the apples and berries started to stink and rot.

Playtime sat on the couch, "Where's everypony?" Angel hopped up on the couch as well.

Fluttershy got out and sat down on the floor with a sigh, "Not here anymore" she said sadly.

She then started going up the stairs and got into her room. Her things were all untouched, the sun lighted up her room. She got in a little more and sat down in front of her window.

Nebula slowly stood in the threshold of her room and looked at her crestfallen form. Playtime then went to his side and looked at Fluttershy.

She slowly got in and went up beside the crestfallen mare, "What's wrong, Fluttershy?" she sat down beside her.

"It's my fault they're all gone, I hope their doing okay without me" she said.

Playtime thought for a moment, "Um, can I ask who were here with you?" she asked.

"I take care of animals in need and they all companied me here, but now…" she stopped.

"Maybe we can… um…" Playtime thought for a moment and perked up, "Clean your home! If it looks new, maybe they'll come back" she said to her.

"I guess so" Fluttershy inhaled and sighed. She looked at the filly with a sly smile, "Let's get on it then" she said happily.

First, they cleaned up inside, wasn't really messy, just a few dusty spots here and there and moved on right out.

Nebula took care of the vines on the cottage, Playtime cleared the path to Fluttershy's cottage and the little bridge and Fluttershy hung up some new bird houses on a tree and cleaned up the little stream under the bridge.

She went around her cottage and saw the chicken fence was empty. For once, she was glad she forgot to fix the hole on the cage.

She got in and cleaned up a little, a few white feathers here and there and coiling vines on the cage.

She sat in the middle to rest for a moment and looked around to make sure she got all the vines. She then heard a familiar bird, no, birds in the forest behind her. She looked but couldn't see what was making the sounds.

She flew over the cage and slowly walked towards the forest, "H-hello?" she said quietly, now standing at the edge of the Everfree forest.

Then a wall of white bounced out from the forest, sound of flapping wings and a series of "Buk Buk!" came at her.

It startled her at first, but smiled once she knew it was her chickens. "Oh my, I missed you all too" she hugged them. Then a rooster landed on her head and hugged her. She looked up with her eyes, "Good to see you too, Mister Rooster" she greeted.

She then lead them to their cage, went to her shed and found the seeds for the chicken. The bag was about the size of her body. She grabbed it with her teeth and struggled to get it out.

"Need any help?" she jumped and turned to see Playtime peeking in. She sighed in relief, "That would be nice" Fluttershy said.

Playtime got in, threw the large bag in the air and landed on her back. She then skipped out, humming a little tune to herself. Fluttershy still had a hard time believing the filly was stronger than anypony.

They both fed the chickens, Playtime asked questions as usual. They both got out then saw Nebula coming around, blowing blue fire on the vines burning it off the cottage. Then the chickens started going nuts in their cage.

"Oh no, um… It's okay, chickens, he won't hurt you, I promise. Um, please calm down, he won't eat you" Fluttershy tried to calm them down.

Nebula looked at them and wondered what he could do to help them. The main problem was him, so what could he do to himself. He then thought of something and his body started shrinking down.

The chickens then stopped and looked to Nebula's direction. "Awwwe" Playtime said. Fluttershy looked and saw a younger Nebula.

His body was about the size of Spike, had small wings, short horns and legs, a large head, big eyes and kept the bushy tail.

Playtime got out the cage and went over to him, "You look so Cute!" she then hugged him tightly.

She looked at the chickens and they all calmed down and did whatever chickens do with their free time.

She flew over the cage and went over to the two. Nebula did rather look cute and adorable in his size and age. He looked at her with big blue eyes, causing her to blush a little.

"Um, th-thank you" she thanked him.

"You're welcome" he replied in his childish tone.

"I could just hug till your head pops out!" Playtime said again, hugging him a little tighter.

They got in for a little dinner, but only had sandwiches and a couple of apples Nebula teleported. He was still small and cute, but his mind was still mature.

Fluttershy swallowed and looked at Nebula sitting beside her, eating an apple, "So, how long are you going to stay like that?" she asked.

"My body will grow a little day by day, starting in two days. Your little animals friends need to get use to my appearance" he answered.

"Oh, okay" she said.

After couple of hours of talking, laughing and settling in, the outside weather cooled and darkened.

They got to Fluttershy's room, tiered. Fluttershy got on her bed, Playtime resting to her left and Nebula to her right. The only problem she had with Nebula's size was… well, his size. He can't keep her wrapped in his wings and warm her with his body.

She pulled up her blanket, covering their bodies. She looked over the edge and saw Angel getting himself comfortable and pulled up his little blue blanket.

"Goodnight, Angel" she said and he nodded in response.

She then rested her head on her pillow, and Playtime cuddled closer to her, "Goodnight, Fluttershy" she said.

She smiled, "Goodnight, Playtime" she replied. She then looked at Nebula beside her, wrapped by his tail and was looking out the window, as usual. "What's wrong, Nebula?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her, "Why do we live? What's the meaning of living?" he rested his head on the bed, "Why…?" he said.

Fluttershy had no idea how to answer his question. Instead of answering, she pulled him closer to her with her wing, "I don't know… but you'll find the answer someday" she said to him.

He scooted closer to her, feeling her warm body, "Now I know why you like being embraced" he said to her and closed his eyes to go to sleep. She blushed by this, but smiled and nuzzled him.

**Author's Note: That was okay I guess, working on the next today.**

**Till next time have a nice day and good reading.**

**Me: Hey, Shy, what do you think of Nebula now?**

**Shy: O-oh my, it's, he look so adorable now. (Blushing)**

**Playtime: (Suddenly jumps out of my computer screen) Surprise!**

**I and Shy: Aah! (I fall off my chair)**

**Shy: Oh my, are you okay?**

**Me: (Groaning) I'll be fine.**


	11. Chapter 11: Nightmares

**Author's Note: Another chapter for my fellow readers. Enjoy.**

**Lost**

**Chapter 11:**

**Nightmares**

The next morning, Fluttershy woke up feeling two warm bodies on her sides. At first, she thought she was a little filly again, sleeping beside her parents, but that wasn't the case.

She opened her eyes and yawned. Her room lit up by the sun's light. She looked to her left and saw Playtime sleeping peacefully, cuddled up to her side.

She then gently covered her with her wing, causing the filly to moan and moved her head closer to her.

She smiled, and then looked to her right. There, the younger version of Nebula slept under her wing. He looked rather adorable to her.

She felt obligated to keep them close to her and keep them safe. She didn't know why exactly she felt like this, but she just went on with the feeling. She felt… happy. She felt more company, her little animal friends were enough to keep her company, her friends as well, but, this was more… something. What was it?

Well, that aside, she needed to lead them to their proper place in Ponyville. She was their guide to their new lives after all.

She stayed in bed for an hour more, not wanting to wake them. But then she heard Playtime yawn and stir to her side. She looked and saw her blinking her eyes and looking around, a little dazed from her sleep.

She smiled at her, "Good morning, Playtime" she greeted quietly. Playtime smiled back with sleepy eyes, "Good morning" she greeted back and yawned again.

Playtime rested back down and rubbed her head on Fluttershy's side with affection. Flutteshy smiled and nuzzled her back, causing the filly to giggle.

Playtime closed her eyes, "Nighty night, Mommy" and went off to sleep again.

"_Mommy?" _Fluttershy thought to herself, a little surprised. She then thought back to when she was created. She first went to her creator, her father she guessed, then right to her. She showed a little more love to her then her own crea… father, then her own father.

But more than surprised, she was a little happier she called her "Mommy". She blushed, but why can't she? No pony ever called her that.

She then leaned down and gently kissed Playtime's forehead.

After a few more moments, she heard Nebula yawn. She looked at him and he just melted her heart just how adorable he looked when he woke. This wasn't the first time her heart melted, she seen a lot of waking adorable animals in her life, sometimes little foals, but this was one of the best ones she seen.

"Good morning" she greeted quietly.

He looked up at her; "Good morning" he replied and stretched his little body.

He then looked around the room and both heard his stomach growl. "Gonna have to go in town to stock up on food" Fluttershy said. Then an apple appeared in a flash and he started eating.

After spending one more hour in bed, Playtime finally woke herself up. Fluttershy didn't see Angel in his little bed or in her room. The three got down and Fluttershy gasped.

Her little animal friends were all there, the room decorated and even managed to make a hanging sign saying, "Welcome Back" on top of the entrance. She then saw Angel waving at her with a smile.

She started stepping closer, looking around the room in awe and euphoria. She looked at Angel, "Did… did you…?" she said and he nodded happily. She smiled and tears started to form, "Thank you so much…" she thanked him, pulled him close to her and hugged him. Then all the birds and critters went to her to join in.

So in the morning, she took care of the animals in need like old times, Playtime entertained them by doing funny and random things like the pink party mare of Ponyville. And lastly, Nebula fed and took care of them like he did with Fluttershy in the Everfree forest.

After lunch, they were getting ready to go in town to stock up on food. She went to get her bits in her room and was surprised she wasn't robbed, yet again; the ponies in Ponyville weren't thieves and robbers.

The three got to the main entrance, Fluttershy had her saddlebag on. When she opened the doors, almost all the animals closed it shut.

She looked at them, a little confused, "What's the matter?" she asked. All of them shook their heads, crossed their arms and stood their ground.

Fluttershy thought for a moment, than figured out why they blocked her path. "Don't worry, I won't be long, I promise. We need to go get some food" she said to them.

They all looked at each other for a moment, then at Angel and he nodded, they then opened the door for them. Fluttershy smiled, "Thank you" she thanked them and the three got out.

Playtime looked at her, "What happened? Did you get lost or something?" she asked.

Fluttershy looked at her and nodded, "Yes, I got lost in the Everfree Forest" she answered.

As they reached Ponyville, few ponies were a little surprised about the young looking dragon walking beside Fluttershy and Playtime. He didn't really look dangerous anymore, so they relaxed and went back on whatever they were doing.

They got to a stand and Fluttershy started looking around and brought out her list. Playtime looked around and saw a yellow filly with a pink bow, struggling to push a large basket of apples.

She looked back at Nebula and tapped him. He looked back at her, "Yes?" he said in his childish tone.

"Can I go help her?" she pointed to the still struggling filly. He looked at Playtime and nodded.

She then started going towards the tired filly, resting on the ground. She then pushed her hardest one last time and slumps down on the ground, letting out a breath.

Playtime went up to her, "Hello" she greeted with a smile.

The tired filly looked up at her, "Oh, howdy" she replied and got up on her hooves.

"Need any help?" she asked.

"Um" the filly looked at the pile of apples, "Sure" she answered.

Playtime smiled, "To where?" she asked.

"Right over there" she pointed to a stand full of different apples and then saw a familiar mare selling apples.

"Okay, do you want to be on the top?" she said to her.

"What? This thin's heavier than it looks. You know that, right?" she said to her. Playtime nodded with a smile. "Well, okay then" she carefully got on the pile.

Playtime put her forehead on the basket and started pushing the basket easily and quickly. "Whoa!" the filly almost fell off the pile.

Seconds later, the basket reached the stand. "What the? How'd ya do that, Applebloom?" Applejack asked, confused.

Playtime then went around, "Hi, Applejack!" she greeted happily with a smile.

"Oh, that explains it" Applejack said, "Good afternoon, Playtime. How's Fluttershy doin'?" she greeted.

"Good" she answered. She then looked at the stand and got closer, "What are you doing?" she asked, looking at each apple.

"Sellin' apples, sugar cube" she then gave an apple to a pony and grabbed the bit from a cult, with an hour glass for a cutie mark.

The cult noticed her, raised an eyebrow, and then went off.

Then Fluttershy and Nebula went up to the stand, "Hi, Applejack" she greeted, her saddlebag somewhat bulging.

"Howdy, sugar cube" she greeted back, and then wondered where the other was, "Um, here's Nebula?" she asked and started looking around for the dragon.

"Down here" he answered.

Applejack leaned over her stand and saw the little dragon standing beside Fluttershy. She stopped herself from laughing out loud and tears started to form.

"Awwwe, you look sooo adorable! What's your name?" Applebloom went up to him and squeezed his cheeks.

"Nebula" he answered, his cheeks and face scrunched up by her hooves.

Applejack wiped her tears away and chuckled a few times, "Sorry, but that was jus' so unexpected" she apologized.

"It's okay" Nebula said, being hugged tightly by Applebloom.

"You're so soft!" Applebloom said and squeezed him harder, causing Nebula's eyes to bulge out.

In Canterlot, everypony went back to their lives after yesterday's beastly brawl. In the castle's throne room, Luna walked back and forth, her sister sitting on the throne.

"Calm down, dear sister. The dragon has been moved to a new, faraway location" Celestia said to her, watching her go back and forth.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about" Luna said to her, and continued to walk.

"What is it then?" she asked.

Luna stopped and looked at her, "Nightmare is back, and stronger than ever. The dragon's body was taken over by that thing. I asked that dragon if he was angered or jealous of us and he had no problem with us. We have to prepare for another attack. Nightmare won't stop for anything, it will destroy anything that gets in its way to get to us and the elements of harmony" she said to her and started walking back and forth again.

Celestia sighed, "Then we must prepare" she said. She then took out a letter and quill dipped in ink, "My dear student Twilight Sparkle" she started.

Playtime was helping out Applejack and Applebloom selling apples and lifting heavy items easily, while her guardians shopped for food.

Playtime then heard a crying cult and filly nearby. She looked and saw two young babies crying on their baby cart, their mother and father trying to calm them down.

"Ooh, are you two hungry?" the mother asked, and took out two bottles of milk, stress now taking its toll. "Please stop crying, Pound, and, Pumpkin" she said to them both.

Playtime thought for a moment, and then smiled. She slowly went up behind the parents, than jumped up and down, playing peekaboo with them without the parents knowing.

They both stopped crying and watched as they saw Playtime making funny and weird faces, jumping up and down. They both smiled and started giggling and laughing at her. The parents looked a little confused and looked back.

Before they looked back, Playtime quickly went back to the stand and helped the two out like nothing happened.

"What just happened?" the mother asked and looked around.

"I don't know, dear. But at least they stopped crying" the father said.

They then started going. Playtime peeked and the babies looked back at her and waved happily at her. She smiled and waved back.

After a few more minutes, Fluttershy's saddlebag was full and Nebula carried two bags of food with his magic. They both got back to Applejack's stand, "We're going back now, Playtime" she said to her.

"Okay" she turned, "See you later" she said to the sisters.

"Thanks for the help, Playtime" Applebloom thanked her.

"Anytime" she replied and went beside Nebula.

As they were going back, they saw Twilight galloping towards them with Spike holding onto dear life on her back. They stopped, "Oh, hi, Twilight" Fluttershy greeted.

She got to them; "The Nightmare forces are going to invade Equestria!" she said to her and took her breath.

"The what?" she asked, a little confused.

Twilight exhaled, "The Nightmare forces are the reason why Princess Luna turned on Celestia. They are a danger to everypony in Ponyville" she said to her.

Playtime then caught something at the corner of her eye and looked towards the Everfree forest. There, she saw a dark looking pony with a black robe on, its hood darkening its face, but its eyes glowed a menacing red.

"Um, Fluttershy. Who's that over there?" she tapped her, still looking at the figure.

"Hmm?" she looked at Playtime.

"That pony over there" she said again and pointed at the dark figure at the edge of the Everfree forest.

They all looked, Fluttershy and Twilight first thought of the shaman Zebra of the Everfree forest, but something was wrong about the figure. Its body smoked, eyes glowed red and glaring straight at them.

All of a sudden, twelve large, black creatures came out of the forest and stood beside the mystery pony. Fluttershy knew those things all too well and took a step back.

The pony then disappeared in a swirling inky smoke and one of the creatures howled, causing the rest to run in different directions in pairs. Four were going towards them.

"Um… Nebula" Fluttershy, Twilight and Playtime started backing away.

Nebula was then engulfed by swirling blue flames and grew in size rapidly. The flames subsided and he spread his large wings to try and intimidate the creatures, than roared loudly at them.

**Author's Note: That was chapter 11, hope you enjoyed.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Me: (Yaaawn) Morning, Rarity.**

**Rarity: Aaaah! My goodness, Darling! What happened to you?**

**Me: I woke, why?**

**Rarity: (Levitates brushes, scissors and puts on glasses) Makeover!**

**Me: Wait! What!?**


	12. Chapter 12: Rampage

**Author's Note: Another chapter is now up. Enjoy.**

**Lost**

**Chapter 12:**

**Rampage**

Nebula fired a fireball to one of the creatures and blew up. He then charged towards them and rammed one of them, turning it into nothing but smoke.

He whipped his tail high in the air to his right and struck the creature on its head downward to the ground.

The last tried to escape, but he grabbed one of its hind legs, swung the creature up in the air and slammed it on the ground.

"Whoa… That was brutally awesome!" Spike yelled.

Nebula looked at him, and then hatched a plan. He started going towards Twilight and Spike. He then levitated him and examined him carefully, his tail, head, body, and limbs.

"Um, what are you going?" he asked.

Nebula then put him down, "Do you want to help?" he asked the little dragon.

"Of course I do, but look at him" he gestured to himself, "I'm tiny" he said.

"I can fix that" Nebula said, then blew blue flames on the baby dragon. The ponies gasped, but then saw the flames grow.

Rarity did her business in her boutique with her little sister Sweetie Belle helping around, well, cleaning the shop for her.

Rarity went over to her work table in front of a window. She was about to cut a red fabric, but then noticed ponies running away in the streets and shut their doors.

She raised an eye brow, "What in Equestria is everypony runny away from?" she asked herself and leaned in to get a better look. "Are they still afraid of Nebula?" she said.

She then saw two large wolves like creatures sniffing around for something. She quickly docked down under her table, "Oh…" she said to herself with wide eyes.

Sweetie Belle went up to her with a broom in her mouth. She dropped the broom, "What's wrong, sis?" she asked her shaking big sister.

Rarity peeked over the table and through the window to see the creature sniffing. One of them looked at the window of her boutique and saw her. It then gritted its teeth and she heard it growl at her. The same creature nudged the other and waved its head to head towards her boutique.

They both then charged towards her. She screamed, took everything off the table and used her magic to cover up the window. She heard the sound of shattering glass and the loud thud on the table.

"Aa, what was that?" Sweetie asked, taking a step back in fear.

"I-I don't know Sweetie, but stay close to me" she said to her and continued stopping the creatures from coming in her boutique through the window.

As suddenly as it begins, it ended. An uneasy silence set in, Rarity started to feel a little nervous and looked around her shop.

She slowly took off the table from the window and broken glass fell on the floor. She looked through the broken window, nothing. She then heard a growl and quickly covered it up and used scissors to nail the table on the wall.

Then her door was being banged loudly, "Oh no!" she then levitated a heavy wardrobe with a bit of difficulty and propped it up against the door.

She then levitated a sowing machine to throw at the creatures just in case they break, "Crash!" in.

She threw the heavy machine at one of the creatures head and fell on the floor. Then another went through the door with gritted teeth.

Sweetie got behind of her big sister in fear of being eaten alive by the creature. They both started backing away, towards the stairs.

Then the other at the door shook its head and stood up, glaring at Rarity for throwing a sowing machine at it.

It started going towards her as well, but then its tail was caught. It looked back and started to try to get away. Rarity caught site of a purple clawed arm. It started pulling it out, the creature digging its claws in the floor, fear very visible in its expression.

"Oh no you're not" she head, then suddenly the creature was pulled out the shop. They heard the whimpering creature being beaten, and then throw at the tree visible through the door way, blowing up in a puff of black smoke.

Rarity then looked at Sweetie behind her, "Go up to my room" she said to her and the filly nodded.

As she went up the stair, Rarity charged towards the creature. Just when it looked back at her, it was bucked straight in the face. Rarity then started running up the stairs. The creature shook its head and started going after her.

Rarity got to her room and looked around for her little sister. She then heard a quiet, "Spssst!" under her rather large bed. She went up to her bed and looked under to see her little sister hiding under her bed.

They both then heard paws going up the stairs. Rarity quickly hid herself under her bed as well, both shaking a little.

They both saw the creature get in her room and looked around for them. Rarity then saw another pair of eyes in the doorway. They were green and snake like and saw sharp looking green spines on its head.

It then spotted her and Sweetie Belle under the bed with wide eyes. When she saw the creature in the doorway, she swore she knew who it was.

It then looked at the creature in her room and crawled up the wall like a spider.

Sweetie Belle then whimpered, "Rarity, I'm scared" she said to her quietly.

"We'll be okay, Sweetie" she nuzzled her little sister.

The creature then sniffed the air and started going towards them on Sweetie Belle's side. Sweetie started to hyperventilate and got closer to her sister in fear.

They both saw its paws up to against her bed and looked under. It saw both of them and growl. Sweetie Belle then buried her face on Rarity's neck, tears started to form.

"Surprise you, mutt!" they heard and saw the creature being forced on the floor, something landing on its back.

They both saw purple clawed feet and a long tail with a sharp looking air row head at the tip. The creature looked dazed and was being dragged on the floor.

"We're taking this outside" it said to the still dizzy creature. They both heard unlocking and the squeaky windows open. It then lifted the creature and threw it out the window and landed with a loud thud.

It then stood on all fours, backed up and jumped out the window.

Sweetie Belle sniffled, "Is… is it gone?" she asked and looked at her sister.

"Yes, Sweetie, it's gone" she answered, then both heard the creatures brawl outside Rarity's boutique.

They both got out from under the bed and looked out the window.

Rarity then had a good look at their savior. It was a young purple dragon with no wings, serpentine body, sharp spines going along its back and muscular.

The dragon then clenched its hands together and swung it like it was holding a baseball bat and hit the other on the side of its head, causing it to fall on the grassy ground.

"Ha-ha! I thought you guys would be a lot more challenging this this" It said to the dazed creature. "You know what, I'll just put out of your misery" it said and grabbed both of the creature's hind legs. It started spinning around, gaining speed as it got faster and faster.

Then finally, it threw it up the sky, going past Rarity and Sweetie Belle, and up past the boutique two times over. It then started falling back down. The creature took one big step back, and then the falling, whimpering wolf slammed on the ground and blew up in a puff of smoke.

The dragon then looked up at the sisters and smiled, "Hey you two! You okay?" he asked and waved at them.

"Spike? Is that you?" Rarity asked, confused by the "Baby" dragon's size.

"You know it!" he answered and started going towards the door in his own pace.

The sisters went down to the shop and went out the broken door. They both then saw the purple dragon, easily a foot higher than Rarity. "You okay?" he asked.

"Thank you so much for saving us, Spike!" they both hugged him tightly, Sweetie hugged his right arms and Rarity around his neck.

Spike blushed by his crush hugging him like this, "Um, y-you're welcome" he stuttered. She then leaned up and kissed his cheek, causing his whole body to turn red and freeze on the spot.

The sisters looked at him, frozen with wide eyes, "Um, Spike?" Rarity said to him. "Spiiik" she waved a hoof in front of his face.

Sweetie Belle then pocked his arm, and then looked up at her sister, "Is he going to be alright?" she asked.

Rarity looked at him a little closer, "I don't know" she squinted her eyes at him.

"Cannonbaaall!" Rainbow dash then dove through the sky in high speed. She then landed on one of the creatures and made a large rainbow mushroom cloud, breaking the sound barrier, making sonic rainboom on the ground.

She then got out the dusty air and shook her head, "Oooh yeah, now that's how you do it" she then looked around, "Now where's the other?" she looked around the empty, and partly destroyed street.

She then crouched down and looked around like it was a game to her. She then passed a dark ally, and then a dark mass formed itself and slowly got out and locked onto the cyan pony.

As it followed just behind her, it got closer and closer to her. Just when it was about to jump at her, a sudden force slammed on it from above and blew up.

Rainbow jumped in surprise and quickly turned to what made her jump. The black smoke was then blown away by the breeze and a familiar dragon looked at her.

"You need to watch your back" Nebula said to her. He then stepped towards her, "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Um" she checked her body over, "Yeah, I'm fine" she then blushed, "And yeah, I'll check my back more often. Thanks for… saving me, I guess" she thanked him.

He nodded, "Glad to" he answered. He looked around and fixed everything that was damaged by her miniature nuclear blast. He then spread his wings and flew off.

Rainbow sighed, feeling a little terrible about not trusting Fluttershy about Nebula. "I owe her an apology" she said to herself, sitting on the ground.

"Stay back ya bucking creepy mangy mutts!" Applejack yelled. She, Big Mack, Applebloom and Granny Smith were in the barn, AJ and Big Mack made a little fort between the creatures and the apple family.

Applejack held a broken wheel like a shield and Big Mack as well, keeping the creatures from getting in. Applejack looked back at the other two, "Applebloom, Granny. Can ya two, ah! Get up there and throw stuff at em!?" Applejack then pushed back at one of the creatures, causing it to fall back.

Appbloom saluted, "Caaan do, Sis!" she then quickly went up next level, granny a little more slowly.

Applebloom looked down at the creatures, and then looked around for something to throw at them.

There were a couple of wooden barrels, a few buckets, larger wooden buckets, blanks of wood, a few farming tools and for some reason, a pile of bricks.

Granny got up, "Okay, what are we doin', Applebloom?" she looked around with squinting eyes.

She looked at the pile, "Maybe we can take one out" she went over to a large bucket and pushed it near the edge. She then grabbed a smaller bucket and started filling it up with bricks.

After filling up the whole large bucket with bricks, Applebloom started pushing, but didn't budge. "Let me help" Granny said and started pushing as well.

"What's the hold up!?" Applejack yelled. A second later, there was a waterfall of bricks, causing one creature to turn into nothing but smoke. Then a large bucket fell on the other trapping it in.

She looked at her brother, "Big Mack, sit on that thing" she ordered.

"Eeyup!" he answered and quickly got on top of the large wooden bucket and just sat down.

She sighed in relief and got out, "Did we get em!?" Applebloom yelled.

Applejack looked up and saw her little sister and granny; "Yup, we got em" she answered and sat down.

They then heard a loud thud just outside the barn. Applejack stood, ready for another round. When Nebula showed up, they all sighed in relief, "Thank Celestia" she sat down.

Nebula got in, "Is everything alright?" he asked. The other three were a little uneasy about his presents.

"Yup, two mighty strange creatures came in and trapped one of em in the bucket Big Mack's sittin' on" she pointed.

He looked at Big Mac, and then at the bucket he's sitting on, "Good, keep it there" he said to her.

"Have a few questions?" she said to him and he nodded.

He then used his magic to clean up everything in the barn. He took Big Mack off the barrel and used the pile of bricks to replace him.

He got out the barn, "I'll be back" he said to her and flew off.

"What in equestrian was that?" Applebloom said in confusion.

Applejack looked at her, "Remember the little dragon beside Fluttershy?" she said to her.

"Yeah" Applebloom answered.

"That was him" she said to her.

Applebloom looked even more confused, "But that was just a baby, how did he get so big?" she said and Applejack shrugged.

"I don't know. That dragon's more confusing than Pinkie Pie's strange Pinkie sense" she said.

Twilight, Fluttershy and Playtime hurried through town to get to the Sugar Cube Corner. As they got there, the doors were blown off and the two creatures turned into inky mist.

"Awwe" they heard Pinkie in the store. Twilight peeked in and saw Pinkie's party cannon pointing towards the door and Pinkie, a little saddened.

"Um, Pinkie… are you alright?" Twilight started walking in, looking around the decorated shop.

"Yeah, just a little sad those two went away from their welcome party" she then perked up suddenly, "Oh well!" she then cleaned up the whole shop in a flash. Then Playtime and Fluttershy got in through the broken doors.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Me: So, Nebula. What will happen to me if I make fun of and make Fluttershy cry?**

**Neb: I will gut and skin you alive, scoop out your eyes and make you watch as I do my job.**

**Me: ... (Shock and disgusted expression with slacked a jaw) ...**

**Neb: Too much?**


	13. Chapter 13: Return of the Nightmare

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, but here's another chapter. Enjoy.**

**Lost**

**Chapter 13:**

**Return of the Nightmare**

Nebula landed down beside the Sugar Cube Corner and saw the broken doors and heard giggling and laughing. He walked in and saw Playtime playing with the pink party pony.

He fixed up the doors, "Oh, I didn't see you there" he looked and saw Fluttershy going up to him. "Are the others okay?" she asked.

"Yes, they are all fine" he answered.

"I wonder how Spike's doing with Rarity?" Twilight said in wonder.

"Oh! Oh! Is he big with pointy spikes!?" Pinky said with Playtime on top of her head.

"What?" Twilight said, confused of her ability to figure things out.

"Mmm, you're mane smells like candy" Playtime said, hugged Pinkie's mane and the pink pony giggled.

Sweetie Belle was on Spikes head looking in his eyes, "Um, Spike" she said, still nothing. She then looked at her sitting sister nearby, "Sis, you sure he's okay?" she asked her.

"Yes, he's just a little shocked, darling" she looked for her friends.

She then saw the little group, Playtime on Pinkie's head bouncing up and down. She smiled and galloped towards them, "Thank goodness you're all okay!" she went to them and hugged each one.

"Um, why is Spike just standing there?" Twilight asked and went up to her assistant frozen form.

"Oh, he's just in a little shock, darling" Rarity answered and went beside Twilight and sat in front of Spike.

Nebula then turned and spread his wings, "Um, Nebula, where are you going?" Flutershy asked.

He looked back at her, "Checking on the apple family. I'll be back" he answered and started flying.

Playtime got off the pink mare's head and looked at the frozen dragon with wide eyes. "Hmm, never seen you around here before. You new?" Sweetie Belle slid down Spike and went up to Playtime.

"Uh-huh, I live with Fluttershy and Nebula" she answered with a smile.

"Is he that dragon that flew away?" Sweetie said.

Playtime nodded happily, "Yup, dad helped the princess's from a rampaging dragon in Canterlot and made Spike grow" she pointed to the still frozen dragon.

"Dad? Nebula's your dad? But how?" Sweetie examined Playtime's body and walked around her, "But you're a pony" she then spotted her cutie mark and forgot all about getting logical. "Oh wow! You have a Cutie mark! It looks so cool!" Sweetie Belle looked closer at her flank, "How did you get?" she asked.

"Um, I was burn with it" Playtime answered and saw the white unicorn didn't have one, "Why don't you have one like Applebloom?" she asked.

Sweetie Belle looked at her in surprise, "You met Applebloom! Wow! I'm friends with her! How did you meet her!?" she sat down and looked at Playtime with a smile.

"I helped her push a bucket of apples" Playtime answered and sat down as well.

"Wow, must have been hard, those things are heavy" Sweetie said to her.

"Well, not really heavy. Um, what's heavy?" she asked.

Sweetie Belle looked a little confused at her, "How strong are you?" she asked. She looked at the frozen dragon, "Can you pull Spike?" she pointed.

Playtime smiled and nodded. She galloped up to Spike's tail and grabbed the tip with her mouth, and then slowly, she started pulling him, making drag marks on the ground.

"Wooow" Sweetie Belle said in awe.

Spike then blink and wondered why he was being dragged. He looked back and saw Playtime pulling, "Um, what are you doing?" he asked, wondering.

"Spike!" the little group shouted.

Nebula landed down near the barn and looked in to see the apple family ready to fight, keeping a close eye on the struggling, growling bucket. Applebloom had mud stains on her face like facial war paints.

Applejack spotted him behind her, "Hey there, sugarcube" she went up to him, "The critter's been struggin' mad inside the bucket" she then followed him to the shaking bucket.

Nebula then used his magic to lift the bricks and the bucket in the air. The creature jumped out with gapping jaws. Applejack jumped away, but then the creature was slammed to the ground by chains.

Nebula put the bucket and the bricks back to where they came from and looked at the squirming creature.

He got up to it and pressed his hand on the creature's head. The family waited, "Anythin'?" Applejack asked.

Nebula took back his hand and looked at her, "Its mind is too corrupted. No information about its master but its order is still there" he then wrapped up the creature with the same chains and crushed it.

Everypony in the barn winced at the brutal act, "Just corruption, no mind, no soul, no heart" he said to her and started going out, Applejack followed him.

"So, aah, what's the order then?" she asked.

He looked at her, "Eliminate the bearers of the Elements of Harmony" he answered. "Your friends are at Rarity's boutique, do you want to see them?" he said to her and waited for her answer.

"Yeah, sure" she answered. Nebula put a hand on her and teleported away and reappeared in the street.

Applejack shook her head, disoriented a little, "Never get use to that" she said.

"Applejack!" she heard the pink pony know as Pinkie.

She looked towards the boutique and saw the rest of her friends, and one large baby dragon. She smiled and galloped up to them, "My, ah was mighty worried about ye', gals!" she hugged each one.

"Us too" Twilight hugged her cowgirl friend.

Nebula then went beside Fluttershy in his childish form. She looked at him and smiled, "Thank you" she said to him, scooped him up and hugged him tightly.

"Ah, Fluttershy" she heard. Fluttershy looked behind her and saw Rainbow Dash behind her, looking a little guilty.

"Yes?" she said and put the little plushy dragon down.

"Um, I just want to say… s-sorry" she said to her and rubbed her fore hooves together.

"For what?" Fluttershy looked a little confused by her friend's apology.

"Sorry for not trusting you with Nebula, I should have known better, remembering what you did with Discord" she sat on the ground, somewhat hiding behind her rainbow mane.

Fluttershy smiled, "It's okay, Rainbow. You don't need to apologize" she said and hugged her daredevil friend.

"Aah, Nebula" Spike went up to him, Sweetie Belle and Playtime playing on him like a jungle gym. Nebula looked up at him, sitting on the ground, "Um, am I turning back to normal later?" he rubbed the back on his neck.

"Only if you want. You can do it on your own" he said to him.

"What? How?" he asked, curios about his answer.

"Just concentrate on yourself and wish to go back. If you want to get big again, do the same thing but wish to get bigger" he answered.

Sweetie Belle got on top of his head with a bit of a struggle, "What was that about turning back?" she said, standing on his head.

Spike closed his eyes and imagined himself being small again. His body then started glowing and shrank instantly. He turned back to normal, but then Sweetie Belle fell on top of him.

"Oh, sorry, Spike" she got off of him and helped him up, then started brushing the dirt off him, blushing while doing it.

Spike looked at himself, "Wow, I really can do it" he said with a smile.

"Spike? How did you?" Twilight went to him.

"Twilight! Look what I can do!" he closed his eyes in concentration and then his body glowed and instantly grew up. He looked at himself, then flexed his arms, "Ooh yeah, I can get use to this" he said to himself. Sweetie Belle looked at him dreamily.

Twilight looked at the other little dragon, "Um, how long is he going to have that ability?" she asked nervously.

"As long as I live" he simply answered.

Fluttershy noticed Twilight's eye twitch in response, "Um, at least you have a dragon bodyguard now" she tried to lighten her librarian friend up.

Twilight blinked a few time, looking thoughtful, "Well… that is good to hear. He can reach the top shelf without the ladder and move heavy things for me now" she smiled. "Well then, I guess I can live with that now" she said happily.

"That was Awesome, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo drove up to her idol in her scooter. The little filly Pegasus's coat was orange with a purple tail and mane.

"Hey there, Squirt. Thought you come sooner or later" Rainbow went up to her. Scootaloo got off her scooter and her head was rubbed by Rainbow. "So, what did you think of the Sonicrainnuke?" she asked with a smirk.

"It was so awesome! I saw the whole thing in my room. You were like 'Swoosh!', that thing was like 'Eeep! Help me!' and then you made big mushroom cloud with a 'Bang!' and I was like 'Gaaasp! It… was… so… Awesome!" she threw her hooves in the air.

Rainbow took it all in with a satisfied smile, "I know right?" she said to her greatest fan slash honorary sister.

"One thing though. What was that thing that fixed up part of Ponyville and talked to you?" she asked her idol, looking up at her for an answer.

"Oh. His name's Nebula, a friend" she answered.

"Where's he now?" she started looking around for the mystery visitor.

"He's right over there. Beside Fluttershy" she pointed with her hoof. Scootaloo looked at the small dragon sitting beside the timid mare.

Scootaloo looked up at her; "I remember him being…" she looked back at him, "Bigger."

"Yeah, don't ask me why or how can grow or shrink" Rainbow said to her.

She then spotted a white filly beside Fluttershy as well, mostly covered by the mare, "Who's that then?" she pointed to the mystery filly.

"That's Playtime. She lives with Fluttershy and Nebula" she looked down at Scootaloo, "You should go meet her, she's fun to be with. And you be surprised of what she can do" she lightly nudged her little surrogate sister.

Playtime felt a light tap on her back and looked over to see an orange filly behind her. "Hi there!" the filly greeted with a smile.

Playtime stood up and faced her, "Hi" she replied with a smile.

"My name's, Scootaloo" she brought out hoof for a shake.

"Playtime" she shook the hoof.

"Scootaloo?" they both heard Sweetie Belle. They looked and saw the little unicorn go up to them, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, I looked for Rainbow to tell her about her Awesome Sonicrainnuke!" she answered, then used one of her hoof to indicate as Rainbow Dash, dive bombing, and then sprawled her hooves in the air like an explosion, complete with sound effects.

She then spotted the cutie mark on Playtimes flank and her eyes went wide, "How'd you get your cutie mark!?" she bolted up to her.

"I was born with it" she answered and saw that she didn't have one either. "Don't you have one?" she asked.

"I don't know my special talent yet" she answered. "Seriously though. How did you get yours?" she asked again, "And why is it a heart with a smiley face on it?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah" Sweetie said next and tilted her head as well.

"I don't know" she looked at her own flank in thought.

The little group then started thinking of what it might be. "Maybe it's something about love?" Sweetie said and tilted her head on the other side.

Scootaloo then perked up and looked at Sweetie Belle, "Hey! Maybe we can help her find out what it is! Be part of our club!" Scootaloo said in an upbeat tone.

"Yeah!" Sweetie looked at Playtime, '"Do you want to be part of our club!?" they both looked at her with wide smiled.

"Club? What's a club?" she asked, a little confused.

The two looked at each other for a moment, "Well, a club is like… aaah. A group that do stuff, like talking about their hero or crusade for cutie marks, like we do" Scootaloo answered.

"Okay!" Playtime answered happily with a smile.

"Let's go tell Applebloom! Come on Crusaders!" Scootaloo galloped to her Scooter and puts on her helmet. She looks back at them, "I'll meet you two at the tree house" she then darted through the streets in her scooter.

Playtime tapped Nebula and he looked at her, "Can I go with Sweetie Belle to a tree house?" she asked with a hopeful smile. He nodded and she hopped with joy.

After the two left, they all saw a chariot going through the sky with at least thirty armored Pegasi following behind it.

The chariot landed down on the street and Ponies started to come out as they saw the princess of the night come into town. The Pegasus started spreading out and landed at the edges of the town.

"Princess Luna" Twilight said and they all went up to her.

"Thank goodness, you all are okay" Luna said, relieved.

"Yes, we were being attacked by these… things from the Everfree forest and then saw this dark pony turn to smoke and disappeared in the forest" Twilight said to her.

Luna sighed and looked at the ground, "More guards will be here within half an hour. Stay out of the Everfree forest and look out for the mystery pony" Luna said to them.

She was about to go back on her chariot, but was stopped by Twilight saying her name. "Luna! What's happening!?" she asked.

Luna paused for a moment and then looked back at the group, "Nightmare is back."

**Author's Note: Right now, I'm working on three stories, two short novels and planning on three more stories. So yeah, be patient I guess.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Me: It's the Hoof wrestle of the Century! Playtiiiiime! Versus! Sssspiiiiiike! Begin!**

**Spike: (Struggles on Playtime's hoof)**

**Play: (Looks at me) What do I do?**

**Me: Push back against him and put his hand on the table.**

**Play: (Slams Spike's hand on the table)**

**Me: (Takes Platime's Hoof) Winnerrrrrr!**


	14. Chapter 14: Helping Hoof

**Author's Note: Sorry for last week and for a while wait, but here it is. Enjoy.**

**Lost**

**Chapter 14:**

**Helping Hoof**

"So… ye' don't know what your special talent is?" Applebloom said to Playtime. The four fillies were in their tree house, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were sitting in a half circle, looking at the new white filly known as Playtime.

Playtime nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Well then! We could help ye' with that! So, what should we do with her?" Applebloom said with the rest of the CMC's and started to ponder.

"How about we try and figure out what her cutie mark is?" Sweetie Belle looked at the cutie mark from Playtime's left side.

"Well, it looks like a blue heart with a smiley face." Scootaloo looked at Playtime's cutie mark to her right.

"Maybe it got somethin' to do what she loves to do?" Applebloom nudges Scootaloo to get a better look.

"Yeah! Okay, what do you like to do, Playtime?" Sweetie Belle said and had a wide smile as she looked at the other white filly.

"Um, I like having fun." she answered in a quiet tone and rubbed her left elbow.

"Okay, Crusaders! Let's go have fun!" Applebloom yelled and the other two yelled, "Yeah!" and threw one of their fore hoofs in the air. Playtime was somewhat startled by their sudden reaction and inched away from them.

The crusaders then picked her up on their backs and started going out the club house.

"Okay, where should we go first?" Applebloom asked, as the three started going down the stairs with Playtime still on their backs.

"We go to the only pony that _IS_ the definition of Fun!" Scootaloo said. "Pinkie Pie!"

By the halfway point, they finally let Playtime down and continued going towards Sugar Cube Corner.

The town residents were a little wary now and practically looked around their surroundings every minute or so. Although there were royal guards keeping an eye out at the edges of the town and even Pegasi guards in the sky, the ponies were playing it safe and kept an eye out just in case.

The crusaders and Playtime tried to have a stare down with one of the guards and even trying to get them smiling or laughing, but nothing worked.

"That was a big waste of time," Scootaloo said, slightly frowning from her defeat with the royal guard.

"Well… we tried," Applebloom said and kept a neutral expression.

Playtime looked to her left, and saw a pony struggle getting her basket of vegetables on a cart.

She quickly went over to her, "Want help?" she asked her with a smile.

The mare looked at her, a little confused, "What? Your too small," she looked closer at Playtime.

"Yes, I am small, but let me try!" she said, still keeping the smile.

"Well, fin then," the mare stepped aside and gestured to the basket, "Knock yourself out."

Nodded and went up to the full basket. She easily lifted it up with her muzzle, used her fore hooves to lift the rest and slides the whole thing on the cart. "There you go!" she faced the mare with a smile.

The mare had wide eyes with a gapping jaw. She finally spoke up after a moment of awe and amazement, "Well… thank you very much, dear," she went to her saddlebag nearby and took out two bits. She went right back to the pure white, smiling filly, "Here, take these bits, for helping me." she gave them to her.

"Um… thanks?" Playtime looked at the gold bits on her hoof. She looked up at the mare; she nodded happily at her and went up front of her cart to get ready to go.

The crusaders went up to her, "Wow! You got two bits!" Scootaloo said and looked at Playtime's bits on hoof.

"What are you going to do with them!?" Sweetie Belle asked and looked at her.

"I don't know…" she looked at herself and wondered where to put her two bits. She then thought of her headband, reached up and tuckered in her bits under her headband.

After that, they reached the Sugar Cube Corner and the crusaders expected the place to be somewhat decimated by the rampage. Surprisingly to them, the building was still standing and clean.

"Hi, Girls!" they all jumped in surprise as Pinkie came out behind them. "Oh, sorry," she went up front, "Sooo… what'cha do'win?" she looked at them with a bright smile.

"We were wondering if you can help us find out what Playtime's cutie mark is." Sweetie Belle pointed at Playtime's flanks.

"Oh, Goody! It's going to be so much fun!" she pulled in the fillies like a little group meeting, "So, what are we doing?" she asked them.

"Uhhh… teach Playtime how to give a pony a good time?" Applebloom answered.

"She already knows how to do That. What else do you got?" Pinkie said.

"Um, planning any parties?" Sweetie asked.

"Of course! It's the baby Cake's birthdays!" Pinkie started pushing the four in the bakery. "I need the whole place decorated, but my party cannon's not feeling good." They all got in and saw the cannon had a blanket on and a teddy bear propped to its side.

Pinkie then went up beside her cannon and hugged it, "There, there, big boy. Aunty, Pinkie, will take good care of you." She then kissed the emotionless object like it was a little child.

The four fillies looked at her weirdly and Applebloom decided to break the silence, "Uh, so ye' need help with the decorations?" she asked the mare, still hugging the cannon lovingly.

"Yup!" she then bolted away somewhere in the building and came back carrying rolls of ribbon, tubes of confetti shooters, deflated balloons and everything else you need for a great party.

The fillies went up to her and started examining the decorations, "How long do we have?" Scootaloo asked as she picked up one of the tubes and looked at the exit point with one eye.

"Half an hour" Pinkie answered simply and grabbed a pink table mat that was covered with balloons and 'Happy Birthday!' signs.

"What!" the crusaders, except Playtime, yelled at once.

Pinkie went up to a nicely made table with a glass flower pot on top. She drops the mat she carried and grabbed onto the mat on the table with her teeth. Then with a swift swing of her head, the mat was off the table and the pot still stood, undisturbed. Pinkie looked at the flower pot, "That wasn't supposed to happen." She then kicked the vase off the table without a care in the world.

Scootaloo swiftly jumped and caught the vase before it hit the floor and let a sigh of relief. She then looked at Pinkie, who was covering up the table with a new mat. "What the heck, Pinkie!" Scootaloo stood up and put the vast on the table gently.

Pinkie giggled, "You silly little filly, its fake!" Pinkie bounced around the table and knocked the vast off the table again and hit the floor with a light thud, "See. Nice catch though, Scoots!" she rubbed the filly's head.

"Okay! Sweetie, ye' cover up the tables. Scoot, ye' set up the games," Applebloom then looked at Playtime, "Ye' and me are putting up the rest of the decorations." They all saluted and started doing their jobs.

Pinkie then went in the kitchen to finish up the cake and cupcakes for the party.

Applebloom grabbed a roll of rainbow ribbon and looked around the room and saw the problem of getting the thing hanging. She spat out the roll, "Great, we can't hang up the ribbons." she started looking around for a solution, but suddenly, she felt something lifting her up and looked down to see Playtime smiling up at her.

Playtime grabbed the roll and threw it up to her, "I got ye'!" she then bounced on over to the walls. Playtime looked at Applebloom on her back, "How are we going to stick it up there though?" she asked her.

Applebloom looked at the roll and unrolled a bit of it to find out the inner part of the ribbon was sticky. "It's sticky. It should hold up." she said to her.

"Get ready!" Playtime jumped up high. Applebloom quickly stuck the end of the ribbon on the wall and came back down. With that, they continued doing that all around the walls. After that, Playtime even crisscrossed the ribbons on the high roof.

Scootaloo tried to set up the poster for pin the tail on a pony, but couldn't reach the top. The poster then flopped over and covered up her head. She sighed and almost gave up, but then felt gravity going against her.

She looked down and saw she was on top of Playtime's head, smiling up at her. "Thanks!" Scootaloo looked up and saw she was at the top of the poster and finally set up the thing. After that, they both high hoofed each other.

She then helped Sweetie Belle setting up the tables with balloons and confetti. Playtime started filling up balloons with a helium tank, Sweetie Belle tied up colored strings to them, and the other two went around the room, putting them in place.

Playtime then filled up the last two and looked around to see everything was in place and ready for a party. She then looked at the last two and hatched an idea to kill time. "Hey, Apllbloom, Scootaloo! Get over here!" she waved them over.

She then gave them the other balloon, "Okay, breath in half of the helium in the balloon and when I tap my hoof, talk. Okay?" she said to the three and they all nodded.

Playtime and Applebloom were the first to breath in the helium and gave the rest to the other two. The two held their breaths, as they finished breathing what's left of the helium in the balloons; Playtime tapped her hoof on the floor.

"So, what's up, Crusaders?" Playtime's voice was high pitched and as squeaky as a mouse. The rest of the crusaders started busting out laughing on the floor in their squeaky voices and Playtime joined in.

"They're dooone! 'Siiiiiiigh!" Pinkie sighed dramatically as she saw the decorated room. She started bouncing around with glee, "It looks so awesome! They're going to love it!" she then looked at the fillies laughing on the floor with squeaky voices.

She went up to them, "Oh! Oh! Did somepony make a joke! I wanna hear!" she then sat down on the floor, waiting for the joke to come up.

"Hey! Hey! Why did Scootaloo cross the road!?" Applebloom said in her high pitched voice. They all looked at her for a moment, and then started laughing out loud, Pinkie snorting a couple of times.

After at least five minutes, they all finally started to tier from laughing and the fillies voices were back to normal.

Then suddenly, one of Pinkie's ears started twitching, hearing voices just outside the building. She quickly grabbed party hats and put them on the fillies head's and one for herself. "Hide!" she said in a hushed tone and bolted to the kitchen.

The crusaders and Playtime hid themselves behind the counter and got themselves a confetti shooter.

As the door opened to Sugar Cube Corner, they heard crying babies and their parents trying to assure them. "Look, look, we're back home… Wow…" Then the crusaders, Playtime and Pinkie jumped out and shot out the confetti's.

"Happy Birthday!" Pinkie yelled and blew on her kazoo. Playtime recognized the parents and the babies. The little ones started crying out in joy on their mother's baby carrier.

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle helped the baby Cakes out of their mother's back. "Oh, thank you so much, Pinkie, for setting up the party for us." Mister Cake thanked the party mare.

"I only made the cake and the cupcakes, they did all the work!" she pointed to the crusaders and Playtime.

"Well then, thank you very much." the mother thanked them.

"Not a problem!" Scootaloo took out another shooter and shot out another round of confetti.

As the babies saw Playtime, they remembered her and immediately started going towards her with wide smiles.

"Play!" Pound Cake said, flew up to her head and hugged her tightly.

"Time!" Pumpkin Cake hugged Playtime's fore hooves.

All of a sudden, the party cannon went off by itself and shot out confetti and streamers. "Yay! Party Cannon's all better!" Pinkie went over to her cannon and shot another round just for the heck of it.

After the party, Playtime started going back to the cottage tiredly. As she was going back, she saw guards searching the perimeter within and around Ponyville.

When she got to the edge of the town, a light brown cult with an hourglass for a cutie mark went around a corner and saw her. "Oh, Ello there!" he greeted her, "Are you lost?" he asked her and leaned down to eye level.

"Um, no. I'm going back home" she answered and took a step back from the mystery cult.

He then leaned in a little closer, "Wait a second, I saw you before." He leaned back and took out a hoof, "Nice to see you again!" he greeted her with a smile.

"Um, hello" she greeted back and lightly shook his hoof nervously.

"What's your name?" he sat down on the ground and waited for her response.

"Playtime."

"Nice to meet you, Playtime! I'm the… 'Beep! Beep! Beep!" he reach back and took out a little stick device with a blinking green light at the tip.

He tapped the thing and pressed his ear on it. "What's that thing?" she asked and became curious of the cult and his little device.

"It's my screwdriver." He started pointing the blinking tip around him. As it pointed towards her, the blinking stopped and became a constant light and made a long, "Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…." "That is not possible…" he shook the thing and pointed it to her again, and it still made a long constant, "Beeeeeeeeee…"

"That is not possible! How can it be!?" he squinted his eyes at her and pondered, "How do you feel?" he asked her.

"Um… what?" she looked confused at his question.

"Oh well! I'm the, Doctor! Nice to meet you, Playtime!" he introduced himself and smiled again.

"Oh, hi… Doctor" she greeted nervously and wondered why exactly he had his name.

"Where were you going again?" he asked and leaned in a little.

"Home."

"It's getting dark out," he stood up, "Come on. I'll walk you there." He kept his smile.

"Okay…" she stood and started going, while he followed just beside her.

"Sooooo… mind if I ask you a question?" she shook her head. "Who are your parents?" he asked.

"Um, my dad created me."

"Your father? What is he?"

"A dragon." She simply answered like it was normal to be a pony and have a dragon for a father.

"Interesting. Interesting. And your mother?"

"Um, she's not my real mom, but… I call her mom. Her name's Fluttershy. She's really really pretty and very nice. And her friends are very nice too. I'm very lucky to be with them."

"Fluttershy… is she a pony?"

"Uh-huh"

"You know. I never have seen a being like you. You are quite interesting."

"How?" she looked up at him while they went through the road.

"Well, to tell you a little secret" he leaned in on her, "I'm a time traveller."

"Really? Wow! A Real Life Time Traveller! I never met one before! My Dad told me stories about Time Travellers, but never ever met one before!" she started bouncing around him.

"Stories?"

"Yeah! Daddy use to tell me stories long time ago about Everything!" she stopped bouncing and just continued walking alongside him. "Dad's one of the oldest thing alive."

"Well then, what was he?"

"He was this Very Big, a mix of purple, blue and green Nebula in a middle of nowhere. All my sisters and brothers weren't staying with him once they were born, but I stayed with him because he looked lonely. He didn't look happy, but I know he was inside."

He chuckled, "I never knew it was possible for something that big to get so small."

As they reach the bridge to the cottage, the Doctor stopped and faced her, "It was nice meeting you, Playtime."

"Where are you going next?" she looked up at him.

"Well, I don't know," he rubbed her head playfully, "But I'll tell you all about it once I'm back."

She giggled, "Okay, see you later than." she said her goodbye and started going towards the cottage.

Once she got in, she saw Fluttershy and Nebula on the couch, resting. She snuck up to them and Nebula was being covered up by Fluttershy's wing.

She cleared her throat loudly, waking the two up. Fluttershy looked around and saw Playtime smiling at her. She smiles back, "Oh, hi, Playtime."

Nebula yawned cutely and looked at Playtime with tiered eyes, "How was your day?"

"Good. 'Yaaaawn!' Can we go to sleep now?" she rubbed one of her eyes.

Fluttershy lightly chuckled, "Okay." The two got off the couch and started going towards Fluttershy's room.

The mare rested down in the middle of the bed, Playtime to her left and Nebula to her right. Playtime cuddles closer to her, "Goodnight, mommy." Playtime then rested her head beside the mare's neck.

Fluttershy smiled, feeling the warm feeling inside again. She leaned in and kissed the filly's head, "Goodnight." she now accepted what was happening to her and pulled the two a little closer to her and pulled up the blanket to go to sleep.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that. Gonna post the next chapter next week.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Me: (Sitting on a chair, having a staring contest with Playtime)**

**(God knows how many hours later)**

**Me: (My eyes were dry and then one of them twitches) Aaahhhhhh! My eyes! They burn! (Covering up my eyes, I went to the sink, poured water on a cup and started pouring it on my eyes)**

**Play: (Yaaawn) Huh? What time is it? (Stretches her limbs on a her chair)**

**Me: (Looks at her and sees her eyelids were painted to look like eyes) What the heck? You have your eyelids painted!?**

**Play: Yeah, I had Rarity paint them. (Looks at the clock) Wow, dinner. What time did we start?**

**Me: (Eye twitch) **


	15. Chapter 15: Pranks n' Smiles

**Author's Note: So sorry for being late, I truely am sorry, but here it is, chapter 15. Enjoy :)**

**Lost**

**Chapter 15:**

**Pranks n' Smiles**

In the early morning, Nebula started to wake from his sleep. As he opened his eyes, he can see Fluttershy's yellow, warm coat and her wing covering him, while keeping him close to her.

He then looked at himself and saw he was bigger than he was yesterday. He was a little older then Twilight's assistant, Spike, but just a little smaller than the mare beside him.

He was then dragged a little closer by the mare beside him. He didn't know what to do at first when she dragged him close, and now, she repositioned her head closer to him and continued sleeping.

He was in a loving squeeze, trapped by the mare like a filly sleeping with her plushy, pony doll.

He didn't want to wake her, so he just stayed still and looked out the shinning window. He saw little birds flying around and cotton candy clouds, slowly moving in the air. What?

He focused at the pink cloud and teleported it into the room. He looked at it closely and sniffed it. It smelled like candy, so he took a bite. It tastes like candy, but how?

He took one more bite, and then heard a knock on the door. The knock woke up the yellow Pegasus; she yawned and stretched her limbs and wings on the bed.

She blinked and saw Nebula with a candy cloud beside him. "Where did you get that?" she asked and sniffed the cloud.

"From outside." he answered in a slightly older tone of voice and took another bite from the tasty, pink cloud.

They both then heard another around of knocking from the entrance. Fluttershy looked at the young dragon, "Don't eat too much. You might get a tummy ach." She then got off the bed, and started going.

Nebula then heard Playtime yawn and looks at her. She stretched her little limbs and rolled on her side. "Good morning." He greeted.

She looks at him, "Morning, daddy." She then rolls over to him and snuggles up to him. She then spotted the pink cloud, "What is that?" she asked, leaned in and smelled it, "Smells like candy." She then licked it, "Taste like candy."

"It's a cotton candy cloud." he answered and pulled it closer for her.

She smiles up at him, "Thank you." She thanked him and took a bite out of it.

"Goooood Morning, Friend!" they both heard a male, upbeat voice.

"Discord!" They both heard Fluttershy and a round of laughter from the visitor.

The two looked at each other, "Can we go down?" Playtime asked.

Nebula then got off the bed and levitated her on his back and used his wings to keep her in place. He started going down and used a bit of magic to bring a small chunk of cotton candy for Playtime.

As he got down, they saw a dragon type creature that looked like it was spliced from different creatures. Fluttershy was hugging it around its neck.

It then spotted the two and raised an eyebrow, "Hello there…" his head then popped right in front of Nebula's face and Playtime's eyes were wide as dinner plates.

Its Lion paw then popped beside the head and showed it to Nebula, "The names, Discord." He introduced himself.

Nebula then grew to his original size and shook his hand, "Nebula."

Discord's eyes were now wide and returned to its body, "What are you?" he looked at the Nebula.

"He's my daddy." Playtime answered for him and took a small bite from the candy cloud.

Discord looked confused at the two and looked at Fluttershy for an answer. He leaned over to her and saw Nebula shrinking down again. "How is this?" This confused him more than a pony seeing his handy job with Ponyville awhile back.

"Oh, um, he made Playtime in Canterlot out of a large diamond and a manikin." She answered.

They both watched as Nebula put Playtime down and she started playing with his bushy tail whipping around the floor.

"Um, so, his personality's still not very developed, so, um," Discord then answered for her.

"He doesn't know any jokes. Pitty."

"Um, you can say that."

He then reared up and cracked his knocks, neck, back, legs, toes, arms and every part of his discorded body, "Well then, I'll change that." He started going towards the two.

Nebula was then tapped on his head and looked up at Discord, who was wearing a ridiculous clown suite. He had a rainbow afro on top of his head and a floppy colorful top hat, large floppy poky dotted shoes, wore a pig nose, a cane to his right, a pair of shades and held a serious expression.

If it was somepony else and not Nebula, they would have busted out laughing the moment they saw Discord, but not Nebula, it just made him confused.

"You, sir!" Discord pointed at him with the cane, "Need a rehabilitation of the Wonderful world of Laughter and Pranks!" He then stepped aside and his whole outfit got off him and started tap dancing around the room.

Playtime started laughing and Fluttershy giggled, but nothing on Nebula's end.

Discord got beside him and wrapped an arm around him, "Come on and Smile with your companions, Neby. Don't be such a party pooper." They both watched the dancing outfit, and then squirted a small jet of water from the flower to Angel on the couch.

Discord looked at him and he still didn't look very amused, or even upset in anyway. He sighed, "What does it take to get you smiling?" he snapped his fingers and the dancing outfit disappeared with a flash.

He started pondering on the spot with a flight frown, while Playtime went over to Nebula and played with his tail.

Fluttershy went over to Nebula as well and sat down beside him and watched Playtime having fun and smiled.

"I got it!" Discord sprung to life and teleported beside Nebula and lifted him up with Playtime hanging on his tail with her mouth. Fluttershy got over to her and grabbed her before she could fall off.

"We! Are going to have a little fun with our little pony friends!" they both looked at the wall like there was the most beautiful sunset seen ever known to ponykind.

Discord's head twisted around to look at Fluttershy behind him, "We are going to be out for a while to have a little fun."

"Um, okay, but, um, don't take it too far, okay? Um, if you don't mind at least." She was sitting on the floor, and kept Playtime close to her, keeping the filly between herself and her fore hooves.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." He then disappeared with Nebula in a flash of light.

Fluttershy looked at Playtime, and noticed she had a little bedhead. She let the filly go, "Come with me, Playtime. Let's fix your mane and coat." She started going back up the stairs and Playtime followed her tail, like a cat would with a piece of string.

Playtime sat on Fluttershy's bed, waiting patiently, while the mare looked through her things. The yellow mare then grabbed a few of her brushes with her mouth and wings and went over to her bed.

She then started brushing the filly's grey mane. "Um, can I ask you something?" Playtime asked while Fluttershy continued brushing her.

"Mm-huh"

"Do you like daddy?"

She froze for a moment, then slowly started brushing her again, "Um, o-of course I like your daddy. He saved my life." Her cheeks were now pink.

"That's not what I mean," she continued, "Do you Liiike him? Like… like like him?" she tried to touch her nose with her tongue, passing time.

Shy gulped, "U-um…" and started looking around with her eyes while she continued brushing her.

"It's okay if you do. I won't tell." She was now cross eyed, concentrating on her nose and the tip of her tongue.

She didn't really know what to say to that. Can she really trust the playful filly that was born no more than a few days ago by the most power being in the universe?

"Well, I guess it won't hurt." She thought to herself.

She then got on bed with her, "Um, I-I do like him, very much," most of her face turned pink.

As she was about to ask the filly not to tell him, Playtime snuggled up to her and moved under her left wing. "I'd like a mommy." She then rubbed her head on her side with affection.

Fluttershy smiled and hugged the filly with her wing tightly, "I'd love to be a mommy too." She then lightly pinned her down and started tickling her.

Every time Playtime tried to get away, Shy would pull her back in and continue tickling her stomach.

In Ponyville, Discord and Nebula reappeared in the Sugar Cube Corner, invisible.

They saw ponies laughing and eating around them and Pinkie serving them happily with her pet Gummy, the baby alligator, biting, and holding onto her left ear. All of a sudden Pinkie's Pinkie sense started kicking in. Discord smiled and teleported himself and Nebula in the kitchen, now visible again.

A second later, Pinkie got in the kitchen and saw both Discord and a teenaged dragon beside him.

Discord then scooped up the Pink mare, "Discord!" she then hugged him with all of her four hooves around his neck tightly.

Discord's head pops off and moved down to Pinkie, "Great to see you too, Pinkie. Can you help us with a little something? I'll give you a little something in return." he asked her.

She got off him, "Oky Doky Loky!".

His head attached itself back to his body and leaned over to Nebula and wrapped his Lion arm around him. "I'm trying get our little friend laughing and smiling. Have any ideas?" he asked her again.

Pinkie started pondering intently, sitting on the floor and resting her chin on her hoof. She then grinned and bolted over to the fridge, took out three cream pies and slides them on the floor beside the two. She then puts on a pair of goggles and a smaller pair for Gummy on her ear. She then sat on the floor facing them, "Fire when ready!"

Nebula looked at the three pies on the floor and wondered what to do with them.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Discord said to him.

Nebula looked up at him, "What do I do with these?"

Discord face palmed himself and sighed, "Okay, you pick up a pie and throw it at her face." He picked up a pie and showed it to him.

Nebula grabbed it and looked at the smiling Pinkie and her pet Gummy. He then threw the pie at her and splattered the pie on her face. She then licked the whole thing off her face; "Mmm!" she licked her lips.

Discord looked at Nebula, nothing. "Try again," he then picked one up and got ready to throw it at Pinkie, "But like This!" he threw the pie and it splattered all over her face and body. He started laughing, and as soon as pinkie licked the pie off her face, she laughed along with him.

Nebula pondered for a moment and picked up the last pie and threw it at Discord instead. Discord wiped the pie off and saw Pinkie laughing her butt off on the floor, but Nebula still wasn't smiling or laughing.

"Thank you for your help, Pinkie." He then snapped his fingers and a cotton candy chocolate raincloud appeared right in front of her. She grinned widely, slid right under it and chocolate rain started pouring down to her mouth.

So throughout the day, they played little tricks on the residents and on the rest of the main six. Twilight's ink was replaced with invisible ink and her assistant was chasing after a large living Ruby around the library, Rainbow Dash tried to sleeping on a speeding cloud, Applejack's apples were temporarily replaced with oranges, and Rarity's dresses were covered with rubber spiders and fake cod webs.

After screwing around with the royal guards, Discord gave up and teleported Nebula and himself back in Fluttershy's cottage.

As they got back, they saw Fluttershy cradling two baby bunnies on the couch and singing a silent lullaby, while Playtime filled up the bowls with food and water for the animals.

Discord sat down and crossed his arms, "I give up." he was frowning, admitting defeat.

Nebula then went over to Playtime and she jumped on his back and pretended to be a dragon. She made roaring noises and bit him like she was the most ferocious beast ever to live; Nebula just rested on the floor and let her continue playing on him.

Fluttershy went over to Discord and sat in front of him, "Um, how did it go?" she asked.

"Not one little chuckle, not even a little smile. All he gave was nothing." He rested his chin on his knuckles with a slight frown.

They both looked at Nebula and Playtime and saw he was finally smiling as Playtime was pulling on his right ear playfully. The ear then slipped out and she fell back on her bum and Finally Discord heard him chuckle silently.

"Um, I think he doesn't really get jokes yet, but he likes having fun with Playtime." Fluttershy said to him.

He sighed, "I guess my tricks and jokes can wait." He then looked out the window and saw the sun was starting to set, "I have to go and see Celestia and Luna," looked at her, "I'll see you again someday, my friend." They both hugged for a moment, and after that, he teleported away with a bow.

She then looked at the two and saw Playtime resting on Nebula's head, between his horns with her limbs sprawled out to her sides.

She got over to them and rested down beside Nebula. He had his chin down to his arms, and looks at her with his eyes.

She moves closer to him and rested her head beside him with a smile and a slight blush. Playtime then moved from head to head and rested down on Fluttershy's mane. "Mmm. You smell very good." She then gathered up a bit of Shy's mane, hugged it and took another good long whiff.

Shy giggles and used her wing to pull Nebula a little closer. She wanted to do something so badly, but she was still unsure and too shy to do so. But at least she's brave enough to keep him close.

**Author's Note: Done, now to plan the next chapter.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Me: (Playing Mindcraft on my computer with Rarity beside me) Okay, have to min a little bit more... aaand...**

**Rarity: THERE THEY ARE! MIN THOSE DIAMONDS! NOW! ( She pointed at the screen and yelled with her ear shattering voice)**

**Me: What!?**

**Rarity: THOSE DIAMONDS! MIN THEM! (She tapped the computer screen)**

**Me: What!? Stop tapping the screen, Rarity! I'm trying to min the Diamonds!**


	16. Chapter 16: Promises

**Lost**

**Chapter 16:**

**Promises**

The next morning, Fluttershy yawned and slowly opened her eyes to see Playtime sleeping soundly beside her. She then saw large brown warm wing covering her and the filly.

She looked to her right and saw the original Nebula sleeping beside her. She looked around a little more and saw Playtime was hugging Nebula's tail like it was a plushy doll.

Nebula had his body wrapped around them again and Fluttershy loved it. She moved closer to him, wrapped her wing around the filly and pulled her closer for an embrace.

Playtime yawned and instinctively cuddled closer to her for more warmth. Fluttershy smiled warmly at her and gently nuzzled her.

A few more silent, calm moments later, Playtime started to wake. She moaned and blinked a few times, "Good morning, Playtime." Fluttershy greeted in her soft tone.

Playtime looked at her and smiled, "Morning." she replied and rubbed the side of her head on the mare's coat lovingly.

Fluttershy did the same with her and the filly giggled in response. Fluttershy looked at her and kissed Playtime's forehead.

Playtime crossed her eyes and looked up at her forehead, then right at the mare. She leaned in and kissed her back on the cheek, "Thank you."

Fluttershy blushed with a sly smile, "Thank you too."

Playtime rested her head on Fluttershy's side and closed her eyes. As she did, the mare started humming a lullaby and covered up Playtime with her wing.

"You sound very nice." Playtime said.

"Thank you, sweetie," Fluttershy nuzzled her once more and continued humming for her.

Time passed, Nebula and Playtime were in the living room, feeding and taking care of the animals, while Fluttershy did the same outside.

Nebula just rested in the middle of the room, his eyes glowing blue and the animal's bowls were filled with food and water, while Playtime played on him like he was a jungle gym.

Playtime then rested on his back, on her back and watched her father manipulating magic to help Fluttershy with the animals.

She rolled over and started watching him intently on how he did it exactly. She saw he didn't really concentrate, but he kept track of the items he levitated.

"Daddy," she moved closer to his head and looked at the floating items, "Can you show me how to do that?"

Nebula filled the last bowl and looked at her on his back, "You do?"

She nodded happily, "Uh-huh!"

He searched around the room to look for a good sized item for her to use. He couldn't find anything, so he conjured up a small, smooth rock for her to practice on.

He then thought for a moment and looked at her, "Just look at the rock, clear your mind and concentrate on moving it." He leaned in behind her head, lightly bit her skin and repositioned her to be in front of him.

She looked up at him and nodded. She then looked at the rock, squinted her eyes and concentrated on the rock.

After a moment of intense concentration, Playtime gave up and looked down at the floor with her ears folded down, "It's too hard…" she said in defeat.

"It takes practice," he put a hand on her and she looked up at him, "Try again." He reached out and pulled the rock closer to her.

She nodded, looked at the rock again and continued concentrating. After about a minute, Nebula thought of something and looked at the concentrating filly, "Playtime… think happy thoughts." he said to her. She nodded, and when she started again, she slowly smiled.

Her eyes and cutie mark started to glow; the rock started slowly glowing as well and twitched a couple of times on the floor. As it fully glowed and engulfed in blue aura, it got off the floor and slowly rose up wobbly.

It suddenly fell to the floor and Playtime started bouncing around happily, yelling, "I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it!"

"Did what?" Fluttershy got in the front door with a basket full of flowers on her back.

"Oh! Oh! Watch!" Playtime said to her. She sat down in front of the small rock and her eyes started to lightly glow again. The rock then floated up again, still a little wobbly and she started spinning it around and dropped it on the floor. "See! I did it!" started bouncing around the two happily.

Nebula's ears then perked up and looked out the window. He stood up and looked at the mare, "I'll be back, Miss Fluttershy." he bowed his head and teleported away.

Fluttershy looked at the filly standing next to her, "Um, how did you do that again?" she asked her.

"I saw daddy move things and I wanted to learn how he did it. He told me to move the rock and told me to think happy thoughts." she sat down and looked up at mare.

"Really? What did you think?" Fluttershy grabbed the basket with her mouth and put it on the floor in front of her.

"You, daddy and me!" she then hugged her foreleg, "One happy family!"

Just when Fluttershy smiled, they both heard a loud roar near Ponyville.

"Daddy." Playtime said and looked out the window, while still embracing the mare's leg.

Nebula roared ferociously at the shadowy creatures surrounding him. Three of the royal guards were surrounded as well, but all of a sudden, Spike the baby dragon was running towards them, few of the royal guards following just behind and yelled, "Spike to the rescue!"

He then suddenly grew enormously and went on all fours and roared at the creatures.

Nebula looked at the distracted creatures and started firing at them with his super-heated, blue flames, turning the ground hot glass as it went through the creatures.

Spike then blasted two of the creatures surrounding the guards with his green fire and spotted one trying to get away. "Nebula!" he yelled.

He looked at Spike and pointed at the creature trying to get away into the forest.

He teleported himself and appeared right in front of it, grabbed its throat, spun around and slammed it against a tree, turning it into nothing but smoke.

He then scanned his surroundings for anymore threat, but all he saw were the guards and Spike looking around.

He then felt an over whelming urge to get back to the cottage. He teleported himself back and started looking around the outside. He made himself invisible and lowered himself close to the ground. He looked all around and then found another one creeping closer to the cottage back door.

All of a sudden, the door opens and saw Playtime resting on Fluttershy's back, and the mare started looking around. The moment she saw the creature, she screamed, stumbled back in her cottage and the creature tried to go after her.

Nebula roared loudly, pounced at the creature and pinned it on the ground. He raised his arm up and slashed the creature into smoke.

His eyes then started glowing and set up an invisible shield around Fluttershy's property.

He started going back in and saw the mare shaking, curled up with Playtime protected by her wings and body.

He got up to them both; "Are you two okay?" he asked and sat down near them.

They both looked at him with teary eyes, and then suddenly, they got up to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Fluttershy cried out.

"I was so scarred, Daddy!" Playtime hugged her father tighter.

The two cried on him and he had no clue what to do exactly, but he wrapped his arms and wings around the two. "It's okay, it's gone." he tried to assure them both.

Fluttershy then leaned up to him and kissed him for a moment and continued hugging him. He looked at her and saw she was blushing red on her cheeks and he could feel himself blushing as well.

Playtime looked at him and saw he saw blushing, "Are you okay, daddy?" she sniffled.

He looked at her and smiled, "I'm fine." he answered and Playtime felt his body getting warmer.

She looked at Fluttershy and saw she was blushing as well, smiling with her eyes closed.

After an hour, Fluttershy was visiting Rarity and Playtime was playing with the Crusaders in the boutique.

The two mares were in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea and Fluttershy was still trying to calm herself down.

Rarity gently set her cup on the table and looked at Fluttershy, who was taking a sip of her tea. "Are you doing better, darling?"

Fluttershy lightly nodded while she drank and set the cup down, "Yes… a little better."

They both heard the girls giggling and laughing in the other room, and then suddenly in the kitchen and the four ran around the table. Playtime stopped and looked at Fluttershy's cup, "What are you drinking?" she put her fore legs on her chair to get a better look at the cup.

"Lemon Tea." Fluttershy answered.

"Can I have a sip?" she asked and continued to stare at the cup.

She lifted her up on her chair and moved the cup closer, "Yes you can, but be careful, it's a little hot."

The filly nodded, looked at the cup and used her lips to gently tip the cup and took a sip. Once she finished she had a satisfied smile, "Mmm, thank you." she looked up at the mare.

Fluttershy wrapped one hoof around her and then nuzzled her, "You're welcome, sweetie." she replied.

Playtime jumped off and ran off with the others to another room. Fluttershy smiled and lightly blushed when she looked back at the cup.

"Fluttershy, is there something you're not telling me?" Rarity asked.

Fluttershy blushed brighter and flopped her ears back shyly, "Oh, um… I, ah…" she started looking around the kitchen, nervously.

"It's okay, Fluttershy. I promise I won't tell a single soul." she gestured to herself.

"Um, Pinkie Pie promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Okay… um," she blushed even brighter and shrank down on her chair, "I, um… I-I like Nebula… A-and Playtime t-told me she wanted a mother… And… I… k-kissed him when he saved me and P-Playtime…" she now hid behind her mane and wings in embarrassment.

Rarity looked at her in surprise and a hint of tiny bit of jealousy. "Oh my," and then the next question threw off Fluttershy, "How was it?" she leaned in to hear well.

"W-what?" Fluttershy peeked through her mane and wings.

"How was it? You know, your little smooching with him." She then rested her cheeks on her fore hooves and tried to imagine what it might have felt like.

"Oh… um…" the timid and still blushing mare started pondering. "Um, s-sorry… But all I can say is…" she looked up the ceiling dreamily, "I didn't want it to end."

"You're so lucky to have a special somepony, Fluttershy."

"Um, c-can I ask you something, Rarity?"

The unicorn snapped back to reality and shook her head, "Yes, darling. What is it?"

"Um, what do I do to… ah, get him… to notice me?" Fluttershy started to hide behind her mane again.

"Oh! Um, let me think for a moment." Rarity started pondering on her chair for a moment. She then got off and walked around the table to examine the yellow Pegasus from head to hoof. She mumbled to herself, circled her and sat down; looking at her friend, "You're too beautiful already, but…" she looked at her and saw she looked too adorable hiding behind her mane.

Then it struck her and shot up to her hooves, "Ideaaa!" she said in a sing song voice and teleported out the kitchen.

Fluttershy just sat there in silence and looked around kitchen.

Then Rarity appeared right beside her and had a green hair clip with a butterfly attached to it. Rarity then pulled aside Fluttershy's mane and fixed it with the pin to show her blushing, smiling face.

Rarity stepped back to see her work, then shouted, "Fabulous!"

"Really?" Fluttershy started looking around the room for a mirror.

"Here, let me." Rarity's horn glowed and a little mirror flashed into existence, facing Fluttershy.

She looked at herself and turned her head side to side to get a better understanding of how she looked, "You sure this will work?"

The Crusaders then got in the room, "What's fabulous?" Sweetie Belle said. They all then stopped and looked at Fluttershy in awe, "Wow, you look beautiful, Fluttershy." she said to the mare.

"Thank you, Sweetie."

"I bet, daddy's, going to like you more." Playtime said.

There was no use in hiding behind her mane anymore, so she blushed and partly hid herself with her hooves and wings.

"By the way, darling," Rarity said and put away the mirror, "Where is Nebula?" she asked.

"Oh, um, he's going around town to set up shields on your boutique, Twilight's library, Applejack's barn, Pinkie's shop and Rainbow's cloud home. He figured those things might try to get in and… you know…"

"Did you tell him to do that?"

"Oh goodness no… well, I was about to, but he beat me to it."

"My, my… he's finally changing… in a good way at least."

In the evening, Fluttershy and Playtime were in the living room; the filly practiced her magic with the same rock and rested in front of the mare.

Her eyes glowed, smiling while she levitated the small rock in the air and started moving it around the room.

"Great job, Playtime," Fluttershy congratulated her.

"Thank you." She then rested it down on the floor near the entrance and looked at the mare behind her, then hugged her. Fluttershy smiled and hugged her back lovingly.

They separated, "Are you going to tell daddy that you like him?" she asked hopefully with a wide grin.

"Um, not tonight… b-but I'll tell him, I promise." she stammered.

"Pinkie promise?" she now had big puppy dog eyes.

"Pinkie promise? Where did you hear that?"

"I heard you say it in Rarity's place."

Fluttershy smiled, "Okay, sweetie… Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Playtime then hugged her lovingly, "Thank you, mommy."

She could help it, so her eyes started to water, smiled and hugged her back, "I love you too, Playtime."

As it started to get dark, Nebula entered the cottage and gently closed the door behind him with his tail.

He looked around and saw the animals were asleep and everything was off. But he heard giggling and laughing up the stairs and a faint light going down.

He started going up the stairs, looked around the threshold to Fluttershy's room and saw Fluttershy being tickled and tickling Playtime on the bed.

Playtime then saw him and smiled, "Hi, daddy!" she greeted.

Fluttershy was lying on her back with Playtime on her stomach, facing the doorway. The filly got off her, the bed, ran up to him, and hugged his neck. Nebula smiled, picked her up and puts her on his back, "Good evening, Playtime." he replied.

He then looked at Fluttershy, still lying on her bed and saw her new hair style and blushed a little once he noticed she was still on her back.

"Oh! Sorry…" Fluttershy rolled over and tried to do her best to shrink down and hide her pink cheeks with her fore hooves.

Nebula goes over to the bed and Playtime jumped off him and onto the timid mare's back playfully and giggled. Fluttershy looks at her and nuzzled her and kissed her little nose.

She then looked at Nebula and saw he was staring at her and sitting on the floor. She started to get a little nervous and hoped the clip on her hair would break or fly off or…

"You look beautiful," he said to her and started looking from side to side to get a better look at her.

"Never mind." she thought to herself and smiled shyly.

Playtime yawned, slumped down on the mare's back, slides forward and flips forward onto her back. She rolled herself over, crawled closer to Fluttershy and slid herself under her wing. "Mm… so warm…"

Fluttershy wrapped her wing around the filly, scooted a little to let Nebula have some room to sleep on. Nebula got on the bed as well, wrapped his tail and body around them both, letting Playtime hug his tail and covered them with his wing.

He rested down his head beside her and smiled at her, "Good night, Miss Fluttershy." and closed his eyes.

She thought for a moment, leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Good night, Nebula. Sweet dreams."

She rested her head close to his warm coat, "Thank you, Rarity." she thought to herself and closed her eyes to go to sleep and enter a magical world where dreams come true.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Neb: (Comes into the room) Can you help me with something?**

**Me: (I looked at him and saw Playtime hanging onto his tail with her mouth) Ahh... Sure, okay. (I walked around and grabbed onto her hind legs and started pulling her. After a moment of manly, powerful pulling, we gave up)**

**Shy: (She comes in and saw Playtime hanging on Nebula's tail) Need help?**

**Me: (I sat on the floor) Sure.**

**Shy: (She walks over to her, used her feather tips to tickle the filly's stomach and let's go of the tail) There, all done. Come on, dear. Let's go make cupcakes.**


	17. Chapter 17: Horizon

**Lost**

**Chapter 17:**

**Horizon**

"Mommy..." Fluttershy felt a light nudge on her cheek. "Mommy, please wake up..."

Fluttershy yawned silently and rubbed her eyes. She opened her eyes tiredly and saw the room was still dark. She then looked at Playtime beside her and she looked spooked from something and looked around, "Yes?"

"I had a bad dream." she scooted closer to her out of fear.

Fluttershy pulled her closer with her wing and lightly hushed her, "It's okay, sweetie. No need to be scared." she nuzzled her and smiled, "It's okay, I'm right here."

They both then heard a bird screech in the forest. Playtime whimpered, closed her eyes, hid her face on the mare's side and started to shack.

Fluttershy kissed her cheek, "It's okay, it won't hurt you." she said in her soothing, calm voice. She started humming a lullaby to her and did her best to calm the filly down.

Playtime looked at her with little dots of tears on the edges of her eyes. She started to get a little drowsy and yawned. She rested her head on Fluttershy's side and slowly closed her eyes.

Fluttershy continued humming for a few more minutes till Playtime's breathing became rhythmic and gentle. She kissed her cheek once more and kept her close, "Sweet dreams, Playtime." she whispered to her and wrapped head and tail around her to keep the filly warm and snugly.

When Fluttershy woke up again, she felt light breath on her side. She opened her eyes and saw Playtime asleep with a sly smile. She smiled and kissed the filly's forehead.

"Good morning, Miss Fluttershy." She looked and saw Nebula's head resting on her pillow, looking at her with a smile and tired eyes.

"Good morning." she blushed bashfully and smiled back.

For the first time sense they met, she felt him warm up instead of her. She couldn't help but move closer to him to warm up and blushed a little more. She caught a glimpse of him and saw he was blushing as well, but kept on smiling at her.

She wanted to feel more of his warmth, so she pretended to shiver a little and tuckered in her hooves. She got it; he wrapped his wing a little more and dragged her and Playtime closer to him.

She was just so happy that her and Playtime's dreams were coming true, but she still needed to show him how she really felt about him.

She could just kiss him again, but what if he thinks it's just another "thanks for saving my life" kiss, or just a "thank you" kiss. She need to tell him, but... why is she so nervous? She was more nervous than Twilight getting a test from the Princess herself.

She loved him so much it hurt her heart from love over-load... but she was so nervous to tell him.

She started to stress a little from thinking too much, but when she felt Nebula's slow breathing; she relaxed herself and just listened to his thumping heart.

When she listened to it, she felt happiness and euphoria pour into her from him. He was strange, weird, and all that, but he was hers and hers alone. He barely left her and Playtime alone, she didn't have a single problem with it, and she preferred it like that.

Playtime stirred in her sleep and yawned cutely. They looked at the filly and when she looked at them, her eyes went wide. The sunlight coming from the window beamed down on them and it was like she was in heaven with her new parents.

"Good morning, Playtime." Fluttershy nuzzled her little nose and smiled at her.

Playtime smiled happily at them both, and then her eyes started to glow a little and her cutie mark as well.

Both Fluttershy and Nebula then felt nothing but positive energy coming from her.

All of a sudden, Fluttershy's courage started to peek up to the top. She lightly gulped and looked at Nebula before her courage meter went back down to zero.

She just kissed him on the lips with her eyes closed. She felt Nebula twitch a little in surprise, but after a moment, and she would never forget this moment in time when she felt him kiss her back.

She felt her body melt down and smiled while they both kissed. She never wanted it to end, but her lungs told her otherwise. They separated and she took a moment to let it sink all in, her happiest moment in life.

She then heard him, "Do you love me?" he asked.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "Too much." She was so happy; dots of tears started to form at the edge of her eyes and smiled her widest smile ever.

He smiled back, "I love you too." He Said It! She leaned up and kissed him once more.

"Yay! One Big Family!" Playtime yelled happily. She got out from under Fluttershy's wing and started bouncing around them on the bed.

Fluttershy moved closer to him, and when they separated, she wrapped her head around his, "I'm the happiest mare ever..." she said to him.

She now had the happiest, strange daughter ever and a loving dragon. One would call them a weird family, but being normal isn't always the best way to go to be the happiest family, and every family she met weren't always normal, but they were the happiest.

Playtime then squeezed herself in between the two and looked up at them with a bright smile and glowing, euphoric eyes. Fluttershy leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose, causing the filly to giggle and tried to cover her face on the mare's neck and looked up at her with her eyes.

After some time just enjoying each other's company, they got out of bed and got themselves and the animals some breakfast. Fluttershy still had her little Butterfly hair pin on and just kept on smiling and smiling throughout the morning.

The two took good care of the animals in and out of the cottage, while Playtime drew on a piece of paper on the floor with crayons. She was humming a little made up song and kept drawing with her mouth and her eyes and cutie mark kept on glowing.

When the two got back in the cottage, they saw Playtime drawing nearby with a couple of birds and critters watching what she was drawing.

The little family just relaxed through the rest of the morning. Fluttershy was caressing the sleeping Angel Bunny in her hooves and Nebula kept her close to him with his wing.

Playtime then dropped the crayon on the floor and grabbed the paper with her mouth. She ran over to the two and showed them what she drew.

Fluttershy gasped, "Oh my..."

It was a drawing of her, Nebula and Playtime herself in a little pile and a little text at the top saying "Dream come true" and finished it off with a big pink heart to the side.

Playtime laid it down in front of the two, "Like it?" she asked hopefully.

Fluttershy gently dragged it closer with her hoof, "It's perfect, sweetie." She looked at her; "Thank you." leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you, mommy." Playtime hugged her.

She separated from her and Fluttershy looked at the picture, "Now all it needs a frame." she said. Right after she said it, the piece of paper started to levitate up and with a bright flash, it was framed. The edges were elegant, swirling and twisting at the tips, gold in color.

Fluttershy looked at Nebula with a smile, "Thank you." than pecked him on the cheek.

"Where should it be?" he asked and the three started looking around the room.

Playtime then perked up and looked at the two, bouncing up and down, "The room! The room!" she said happily.

"Great idea, sweetie." Fluttershy said.

The two started going up, following the excited filly. They got to the room and saw Playtime on the bed, pointed right over the head of the head, "There!" she said happily.

Nebula then summoned up a small nail and embedded it in the wall. He hung up the picture, adjusted it carefully and looked at it. He looked at Fluttershy to his side, "How is it?" he asked her.

Fluttershy rubbed the side of her head with affection on his neck, "Perfect." she answered.

Playtime got down from the bed and started prancing around, singing, "Dadddy and Mommy, sitting on a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"

Fluttershy smiled and narrowed her eyes at the filly. She pounced and wrapped her fore hooves around the filly and started tickling her. The filly laughed and giggled, trying to get out of the mare's loving grasp.

Right after lunch, there was a knocking on the front door. Fluttershy went on over and opened it. She saw a little blue filly with a cap and a saddlebag on and her yellow mother right beside her.

"Good afternoon, Miss Fluttershy. I'm Bella, and this is my daughter, Fiona. We came by to thank Nebula for saving her life." the mother said.

Nebula came into view and looked down at the filly. The two instantly recognized each other and she threw herself to hug him. He smiled down at her and wrapped an arm around her, "Good to see you too, Fio." he greeted her.

They separated, "Hi, Nebula! Thank you again for making me better!" She opened up her saddlebag and took out a little thank you card for him.

He took the card from her. The cover had a large red heart. He opened it and read what it said,

"Thank you for making the bad thing go away, and for the hat too, I love it, mommy likes it too.

Love,

Fio."

And on the side was a drawing of him and her in her little wonder land, a smoking pile of ash right behind them. He looked at the filly with a smile, "Thank you, Fio," the little card then started glowing and turned into a little orb. He gently wrapped it in his fingers as the three looking at it in awe. He perked up his chest and pressed the orb into him. He looked at the filly with a smile, "I'll keep it close to my heart." Literally.

Then Playtime crawled from under him and looked at the two visitors. She came face to face with a new filly and smiled at her, the tips of their noses nearly touching, "Hi!" she greeted with a smile.

The filly smiled back at her, "Hi there! I'm Fio!"

Playtime got out from under her father, "I'm Playtime!"

"Oh! Oh! Wanna Play Tag!" Fio said excitedly and took her saddlebag off.

"Do I!" Playtime replied and started going after Fio, the two laughed and giggled.

The mother looked at the two, "Your daughter?" she asked and they both nodded. She looked a little confused, but just lightly shook her head and looked back at the two playing, "You two have a very nice child." she said.

"Same with yours, Bella. Thank you." Fluttershy replied.

Playtime spun around and was tackled by Fio. They both rolled around on the grassy ground, and Playtime ended up being on top of the other, both giggling.

Within the Everfree Forest, lurked the causes of the attacks. A hooded mare stood hiding behind a tree, glaring at the little group within the shielded small cottage home. It growled, "We need to get rid of him if we want to take over all of Equestria. Yes, yes, we need to get him where it hurts the most. Yeesss... we need his heart." it snickered as it got its new target to focus on.

The mare turned into a swirling black smoke and moved swiftly through the forest, heading in deeper to plot a new plan of attack.

Nebula then spotted a few birds flying off the trees, disturbed from their perches.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Me: Hey, Nebby. What's up?**

**Neb: It's strange, all these emotions playing with me. Why does my face turn red whenever Miss Fluttershy kiss me...? Strange, isn't it?**

**Me: (Sigh) You'll learn one day, Nebby. Those emotions of yours can do things to you.**

**Neb: (Levitates a pile of heart shaped boxes of chocolate, red roses and wearing a red bow tie) I hope so. (Walks out my room, followed by a loud gasp from the timid mare)**


	18. Chapter 18: Binary Minds

**Author's Note: New Chapter!**

**Lost**

**Chapter 18:**

**Binary Minds**

The morning light shined through the window of Fluttershy's room, and onto Nebula's sleeping form. The warmth of the light waked him from his slumber and opened his eyes to see his two most prized possessions, Fluttershy and Playtime.

He pulled them a little closer with his wing, causing Fluttershy to stir and repositioned herself to get more warmth from his body. He smiled at his divine goddess in his embrace and looked at their little angel sleeping beside her, embracing his bushy tail.

He leaned in and kissed both their foreheads lightly. Fluttershy made a sly smile when he kissed her and sighed happily, Playtime just tightened her embrace on his tail.

He just looked at the two sleeping and wondered what they were dreaming about. Curiosity then took him over and leaned in to touch his nose with Fluttershy's.

One moment he was in the room, the next, he was outside on the side of a hill. He looked at the sky and it was orange and noticed the sun was setting under the horizon

"Nebula! Nebula, Please Don't Go!" he heard Fluttershy at the top where a Weeping Willow was rooted. He started going up, but when he heard whimpering, he started going faster. He looked around and everything was beginning to darken and fade away.

He got up to the top to see a crying mare on the grassy ground. "Fluttershy?" he said and got a little closer.

She quickly looked up with teary eyes and smiled widely once she saw her special dragon. She quickly got up to her hooves and hugged him tightly. "Please Don't Leave Again! Please!" she cried out and tightened her grip around his neck.

He sat down and wrapped his arms and wings around her, "I won't, Fluttershy. I'm right here." he said to her, trying to calm her down.

He gently wiped her tears away and caressed her pink mane. She sniffled and rubbed her cheek on his warm coat, "You feel so real." she said to him, now calmed down.

"That's because I'm just visiting." he said to her.

She looked up at him in wonder, "Really? So... is it really you?" he nodded. She smiled and rested her head on his chest, "I love the real you. It's so hard to imagine you up." she said to him.

"Well, enjoy it while it last. The sun was up when I woke." he said to her.

She looked up at him, "The sun's up?" she asked and he nodded. She smiled, leaned up and kissed him. When they woke, their lips were pressed together.

They separated and opened their eyes to see each other and smiled. "Good morning, love." she greeted.

"Good morning." he replied.

They both heard the filly yawn and looked to see Playtime rubbing her eyes with one of her fore hoof. Fluttershy pulled her closer and rubbed her cheek with hers, "Good morning, my little Angel." she greeted the filly.

Playtime smiled at her with tired eyes, "Good morning, mommy." she yawned and rested back down.

Fluttershy just loved being called "Mommy" by the filly. Her heart melted every time she called her that and just wanted to love and hug the life out of the filly in her hooves.

Fluttershy kissed her on the cheek, "Sleepy?" she asked. Playtime nodded while yawning. Fluttershy suddenly yawned as well, "Oh my. You're contagious." she said to her and Playtime giggled.

As Playtime fell asleep, Fluttershy looked at Nebula with a hopeful smile, "Can you be with me in my dreams?" she asked.

Nebula smiled and nodded, "As you wish." he said quietly.

They rested back down, touched their noses together and closed their eyes. In no time, they were back together, but in a different location this time.

They both were at the top of a cliff, a forest below and the sun setting behind the mountains.

Nebula rested down and looked at Fluttershy, "What do you think?" he asked her.

Fluttershy stepped closer to the cliffs edge, looking at the breath taking scenery, "It looks beautiful..." she answered.

"Good." he said and just watched her looking at the new location.

She slowly started backing away and went over to his side. He wrapped a wing over her; "I love it." she said and rubbed her head on his side with affection.

He smiled, wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "Anything for you." he said and both looked at the setting sun.

After a few more moments, the sun fully set under the horizon, darkening the sky. As the moon came out, the clouds disappeared to show the star filled sky.

Fluttershy looked at the night sky in awe and wonder, "Wow..." she looked at him, "Is this accurate?" she asked.

"Hundred percent. I just made them a little brighter for you to see." he looked up at the sky, "Not the same with my old view though." he said.

"Oh... well... what did you see before you came here?" she asked, curios.

He looked at her, "You sure?" he said, a little surprised. She nodded eagerly with a smile. "Okay then. Will be right back here if you want." he said to her and the world around them started to change, twist, and shift. In no time, they were surrounded by empty space and stars, and even other distant nebulas.

Fluttershy started looking all around her, nothing but stars surrounding them. "Oh my. This is what you see every day before?" she said and looked under her hooves to see more stars.

"Yes, but... I never saw beauty out of it. All I saw were my and my siblings' stars surrounding us. Nothing more." he said to her and started looking around again, "But now... it's good to see them again like this."

He then thought of something and looked at the mare, "Do you want to see Playtime before she was a filly?" he asked her.

She looked at him with a smile, "Of course!" she answered.

He unwrapped his arm around her and brought out his clawed hand. Fluttershy looked closely as a small dot of white light appeared hovering above his palm. She looked at the closest star to her side and looked back; "She was so small." she looked closer.

"Yet the liveliest then all others." he said then the little star turned into a sleeping filly, hovering just above his hand.

Fluttershy smiled at the filly, "How in the world am I so lucky to have you two?" she continued to stare at the glowing, sleeping filly.

"That is a question I don't have the answer to." he said to her and watched the sleeping filly with her. They both leaned in on each other and Nebula rested his cheek on her head.

After a moment, he looked at her, "Thank you, Fluttershy. For showing and guiding me through the path." the world around them then started changing again and rested his hand back down. He stood up and a large, glowing sphere appeared in front of them, surrounded in glowing purple gas.

He walked up to the orb as Fluttershy stood up to her hooves, "What is this?" she asked.

"My core before you came. But this..." the orb glowed even brighter than before, causing Fluttershy to shield her eyes with her hoof, "This is now my core."

Fluttershy then noticed images spinning around her, the glowing purple gas now light in color. She looked at the images closely and saw they were memories of the times they were together. From first beginnings of them meeting in the Everfree forest, right up to when they woke up moments ago.

She then found a letter orbiting his glowing core, the letter Fio gave him for saving her life.

Nebula then reached into his core and pulled out a small glowing orb from it. Then it started to reform itself and turned into a necklace, the white stone dimly glowing. The string replaced with silver, shiny metal and held the white stone as though metal vines grew out and spiraled down onto the stone.

He went up to her, the necklace floating right beside him, "Fluttershy." he said to her. She looked at him, "You changed and reformed everything I once was," he gently grabbed the necklace and showed it to her, bowing down to her, "For that, I give you a piece of my heart as a gift for my appreciation." he said to her, still bowing down to his divine goddess.

She was speechless... she had no idea what to say. An actual piece of his core... no, his heart for her and her alone. He's even bowing down to her like she was the Princess of Equestria herself.

She took one step forward and the necklace started to float up to her and gently floated back down around her neck. She looked at it for a good long moment, and then her eyes began to tear up. She looked at him, "Nebula." she said to him.

He looked up at her and she pressed her lips onto his with closed eyes. As if a light switch has been turned off, the area around them turned black.

As they wake once more, they blinked their eyes to see each other, kissing. Fluttershy blushed and both separated, "Good morning, love." she greeted once more with a smile.

"Good morning." he replied.

"Gooooood Morning!" Playtime yelled and started jumping on the bed happily.

Fluttershy giggled, and then felt something tied around her neck. She lifted her head and saw the necklace around her neck.

"Oooh... pretty." Playtime stopped jumping and looked at Fluttershy's new accessory. She looked up at her, "Was it from, daddy?" she asked.

Fluttershy looked to her side and smiled at him, "Yes, sweetie." she kissed him once more and noticed Playtime's eyes and cutie mark glowing again, a smile forming across her face happily.

**Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter. So what do you think of the story so far?**

**The two new stories are now up on Fimfiction:**

**1. Divine**

**2. Mending the Broken**

**So if you have an account in Fimfiction, read the little samples, leave a "Like" to vote. The voting will end at the end of November, so you have plenty of time. I decided to only start the voting on the web because personally, I think it'll be a little easier for me. So please vote.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Play: Oooo, what's that!?**

**Me: It's called a Pencil. You write and draw things with it.**

**Play: Oh! Oh! how about that!?**

**Me: It's called a Scissors. You cute things with it like paper or cardboard. How about you. What do you have?**

**Play: It's a little flash like the Doctor gave me. (She points it at my computer and it started to making a little buzzing sound. My computer screen explodes) Or... something else. (She chuckles nervously and ran out my room) **


End file.
